The Seduction of Edward
by BlueBlood359
Summary: Alice gets a vision about Bella that leaves Edward stunned. Will he get what he has secretly wanted. Or will he be too stubborn to do something for himself for once. But when Alice tells Bella of her vision, Bella becomes determined to make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

1 **Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward**

**Chapter 1**

Watching Bella sleep was always the highlight of my day. It may seem a little weird but it was the times that she wasn't conscious that I learned the most about her. She had no chance to guard her thoughts from me; I heard what she was thinking, even in for only eight hours. That's where I was, watching Bella dream, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I hated cell phones, they seemed pointless to me, and they always went off at the most inopportune times. .

The name on the small lcd screen told me it was Alice. I grew worried then, not because Alice was calling me but because she knew not to call me when I was at Bella's unless it was an emergency.

I answered it.

"Edward?" she asked despite the obvious.

"Yes, Alice, It's me."

"Edward you need to come home now."

"Alice, I'm with Bella, can't this wait till the morning?"

"Edward I had a vision... about Bella. You need to 'see' this"

"Fine." I said grudgingly, snapping the phone shut. I hated to leave Bella unprotected, hopefully this would not take long I hoped, knowing that it would. I kissed Bella on the cheek before leaving. The run home barely took three minutes, so before I knew it I was walking through my front door.

What I saw made me nervous. All six members of my family were looking at me they're bronze eyes gleaming with wonder and Joy?

"This had better be good." I said putting on my mask of indifference.

"Oh it is" said Emmett from the love seat. Still, the room was filled with silence.

"Well what is it?" I asked growing impatient.

They looked to one another, nervous looks passing from one person to the other. This was enough. "Just tell me what's going to happen already. Stop being so cryptic."

"You have to see it for yourself, Edward." Alice said, her musical voice resounding through out the room. She stood up from her position in Jasper's alp and took a step in my direction. She too, like the others, looked nervous.

"Fine then, let's 'see' it."

_A bright yellow nursery, sunlight filtering through the crack the wind had made in the draperies. The room held a mothers touch. It seemed as if every space in the room was filled with the love and happiness that baby's were known to spread to its parents. The whole room was serine; a round wooden crib was the focal point in the room. For as beautiful as the crib was, however, the Baby that it contained was exponentially more beautiful. A baby slept soundly, until as if the breeze had ruffled him he began to stir in his sleep. Within a few moments he was screaming. The shrill sound piercing the calm stillness of the room. Then, the door crept open, only to reveal Bella, in her night cloths. She walked hastily to the side of the crib before lifting that baby to her arms. She rocked him gently, humming her melody. A pair of arms snaked around her waist. "I think he was just scared" she whispered, leaning her head back against his chest. After a few moments the baby seemed to have forgotten what all the fuss was about and fell back into the peaceful serenity of sleep. Bella set him back into the crib gently. Then stepped back to admire him. Again she leaned her head back onto his chest. "He's beautiful. A miracle." Bella whispered, seemingly completely content. "Our miracle" Edward said resting his chin on Bella's head. _

The vision ended as quickly as it began. The nursery fading, replaced by eh living room. To the present. Where six pairs of eyes were on me. Undoubtedly waiting for my reaction to what I had just witnessed. After that, when they realized that I was not going to say anything, Carlisle broke the silence that had engulfed the room.

"Edward, can we talk in my office?"

I nodded, still too numb to speak. We walked to his office in silence. The only sound was the door closing harshly against the wooden frame supporting it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"How?" was all I could say, my mind still reeling. That question, ever-present in my mind.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. When Alice first came to me with her vision, I was... hesitant to believe the accuracy of it. Alice, however, seemed absolutely positive that it would happen. She had said that it was the clearest vision that she has had, like nothing could sway fate from its course. So I began thinking. Vampires aren't supposed to have children. It isn't logical. But then it hit me. I had never felt so stupid in all of my life. No one had ever tried.

Vampires never have sex with mortals, male of female. I've been a doctor, Edward, a man of science, for hundreds of years, yet I never questioned weather it was possible. I guess that it is. Now that we know it can be done, what do you plan to do about it?" he asked waiting for a response.

My mind had been working out that very question since he began explaining. Then, it clicked; I would do what seemed best.

"Nothing" I said turning o n my heel and heading out the door. Letting it slam loudly against the frame again, Leaving a stunned Carlisle behind As I reached the landing, I noticed that my family, for what seemed like the hundredth time this night, staring at me intently, Shock etched across their faces. Alice, however, seemed to be the most stunned. "Why" her musical voice barley audible even to my ears. I paused at the door, my hand resting lightly on the knob as if to open it.

That was one of the questions that I heard that night that I actually knew the answer to.

"She deserves as much of a normal life that I can give her. She only has ten more months until the time I agreed to change her. She deserves to have them as normal as possible. She needs to be unhindered. She needs to have fun while she can. Who am I to take those last few months away from her?" I whispered, unmoving. Then I walked out the door and headed back to Bella's house. While I ran I closed off all of the hopefulness that had filled me when I realized that I was the father of Bella's baby in the vision.

A baby.

My baby.

Then one thing that I was forced to accept when I learned what I had become. I had always wanted one day to have a child of my own. Alice's vision rekindled the yearning that still remained. As I settled myself back into the rocking chair by the window, I watched her.

Bella.

My Bella.

I was determined that no matter how much I wanted to, I would not mention what Alice had seen to Bella. She truly did deserve as much normalcy she could get with me as her boyfriend.

I just wish Alice saw it my way and kept her mouth shut. I hung my head when I realized that I knew her to well. She would tell Bella what she had seen, and there wasn't anything I could do to prevent it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to a pair of cold marble arms wrapping around my waist. This is undoubtable my favorite way to wake up.

"Morning." he breathed, the sweet scent of his breath blowing into my face, dazzling me instantly.

"You're doing it again" I said trying to sound annoyed. I failed miserably.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently. His eyes growing wide and doe like.

"Dazzling me."

"You mean like this?" he teased, sending another cold burst of his breath across my face. I forgot for a second what I had been saying, and I could feel my eyes glazing over.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward tisked, laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Stay" I said quietly. It had only been a few weeks since Alice and I went to Italy to save Edward from the Volturri. Still, I wasn't wholly sure he would stick to his word and stay.

He stopped laughing as soon as the word left my mouth. He looked hurt.

"You still don't believe me do you? He asked quietly.

"It's not that I don't believe you but come on Edward, honestly. What makes me good enough for you? I'm not special. I'm sure you could find someone prettier than me or smarter than me. It never made sense for you to love me and it still doesn't, even now."

With every word I spoke Edward grew more and more angry looking.

"Bella, how could you sit there and tell me your not special. Your beautiful, kind, caring. Your everything that I could have asked for. I honestly would like to know what I did to deserve _you_"

Even thought Edward was off the human diet and he'd saved my life an immeasurable amount of time he still seemed to have it in his head that he was a monster, damned for eternity. With no respite in the afterlife. Something just wouldn't change.

We both stood there looking at each other the silence filling the room.

"I have to get ready for school." I said finally breaking it.

"That's fine, I have to go get my car anyway."

"O K." I said grabbing my bag of toiletry and heading for the bathroom.

Before I got the chance to get in, However, the phone rang. I put my robe on and went out to get it.

"Hello?" I answered breathless.

"Bella?" Alice's melodious voice sand from the other end.

"Yea Alice."

"Bella there's something Jasper and I need to talk to you about. Do you think you can miss Gym for today, and we can meet at my car outside?"

The fact that Alice had said Jasper needed to talk to me mad me curious, and nervous. Ever since my birthday party, he's stayed even father away than normal. The fact that he was not willing to come up close just to talk was surprising.

'Sure, Alice, is everything O.K.?"

"I'll tell you about it later Edward just left to get back to your house."

"O.K. Alice, I'll meet you at the car then. "

"Thanks Bella"

"No problem Alice"

"Oh and Bella, Do yo think we can keep this little meeting to ourselves for now?"

"Sure..." I said a bit taken aback by her request.

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you later."

"O.K. Alice, Bye."

"Bye"

I put the phone back on the receiver and walked back to the bathroom in a daze.

First Jasper was going to be there and now I wasn't supposed to tell Edward? Something was up. I could tell then that it would be a very long day. Until gym that is.

Edward was waiting for me when I emerged from the bathroom.

"That was a long shower, Come on were gonna be late." He said before picking me up and flying out to his car.

When we got there Alice was standing there like usual waiting for us.

When we got out Edward looked at her suspiciously as Alice glared at him. They must have been having another one of their private conversations again.

Without a word Edward grabbed me around the waist and we walked off to first block. I swung my head around to look at Alice. When she saw me she nodded before walking away.

The day passed by in a haze and before I knew it, it was lunch.

Alice was already at the table, which we shared with my other friends, although at different sides of the table, We sat down in silence. Alice and Edward never looking directly at each other. After about twenty minutes of awkward silence I had had enough.

"OK will someone tell me what going on here?" I said the silence before it making it sound louder than normal.

Edward smiled my favorite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Not-"

"and don't tell me it's 'nothing'" I snapped. I was really getting annoyed now and I think they both realized it.

Alice and Edward for the first time since this morning looked at each other.

"Really Bella it's nothing just a childish argument. It's over now really." Edward said staring into my eyes. Alice looked like she was about to say something when before she got the chance Edward cut her off.

"Right Alice?" he said suddenly serious. His resolve that whatever it was they were discussing was over.

"Right, Edward" Alice said between clenched teeth. I had never seen Alice angry. She looked totally different than usual. More dangerous, less pixi-like and more feline. I knew now that getting her angry would not be in someone's best interest.

Before anymore could be said the bell sounded, ending lunch. Luckily for me Gym was next and I could finally ask Alice what the 'disagreement' was between her and Edward.

Like usual he walked me to the doors of the girls locker room. We said our goodbyes and then instead of turning to get changed in the locker room. I kept going straight and out the doors into the parking lot. When I reached the space that Alice usually parks I wasn't at all shocked to note that both Alice and Jasper were already there waiting for me.

Alice's eyes lit up when she saw me but Jasper suddenly stiffened before relaxing. I knew that this was hard for him so I knew that whatever it was that they needed to discuss that I had to be important. Or they wouldn't risk my safety.

When I finally reached then Alice hugged me tightly before pulling back. A worried look scattering her flawless features.

"Bella I have to tell you something, but don't freak out alright?"

"Sure"' I said bracing myself for the worst.

"I had a vision and in it you were standing in a nursery holding yours and Edwards child" she said in a rush. I was lucky to have heard any of it.

"It's wrong Alice, Carlisle said so himself vampires can't have children." I said suddenly giddy and something else... disappointed maybe?

"No, Bella, this one can happen. It's the clearest vision I've already seen. It's as if fate has already determined that it will happen. Please don't doubt me now Bella."

"Did you tell Edward what you saw?"

"...Yes" Alice said hesitantly.

"What did he have to saw about it?"

"He said that he could never take away what normalcy you have left in your life and that he didn't want you to feel like you were giving up anything. Bur I know he really wants this Bella which brings us to why Jasper's here." she said turning in his direction.

I too turned to face him. He looked paler than usual like he was drained, tired.

"Bella, at first when Alice was having Edward her vision he got jealous. My guess is because he thought that you were with someone else other than him. But when he realized that it was him that was the father of the baby he grew Joyous, more happy than I've seen him since when he met you. However as he began to process what it would do to you he showed an intense resolve not to let this one ruin your life." Jasper said tuning the full effect of his onyx eyes on me."

"Bella." Alice said, I turned to face her.

"Edward never thought that he would be able to have a child. He just added it as another thing on his list that makes him in human, a monster as he likes to put it. He really does want this. But I know that he wont go after it."

"Why hasn't one of you guys gotten pregnant?" I asked

"Because bella our eggs die with us, you still have yours"

"And there's been no account of this ever happening anywhere else before?"

"Well Bella sorry to break it to you but what you and Edward has hasn't been accomplished or imagined Ever. Most vampires don't consider humans as anything other than food"

My mind was working hard to process the information that they had just givin me. I knew that I would be changed in just a few months and tat this may be my only chance to have a child at all. I had always felt as though I would be a good mother. However, I had put aside all dreamed I had of that happening one day when I realized that I could have a baby if I was with Edward. Now that I knew that I could and that Edward wanted one too was perfect. The only thing standing in our way now was the fact that Edward had already decided that as much as it hurt him to do it he felt as though he needed to make my last few moths of my human life as normal as possible.

"Alright then what do we have to do to get Edward to change his mind? What's the plan?"

The plan is to seduce Edward" Alice said looking like an evil mastermind. I knew that she had to have a trick or two up her sleeve. The question is what were they. And what would Edward do if he found out our plan?

"How am I supposed to do that? Edward is the one that always dazzles me and now you want me to try and dazzle him?" I wasn't so sure about going about it this way. How could I possible seduce Edward.

Then Jasper spoke.

"Trust me Bella, its not just the need for your safety Edward feels when he's around you, there are other feelings. Ones that your going to have to play on to get him to comply."

Bella, are you sure that you wanna do this? I know you'd do anything for Edward but having a baby is a big thing?" Alice said from beside me.

"I know Alice, but like Edward said I only have a few months left until I cant have any children at all. I've always wanted to and now that I know I can with Edward, I want too, before it's too late. I want to do this"

The only problem was how.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 3**

I hurried down to the locker room after my 'meeting' with Alice and Jasper. The whole time asking myself, over and over, what I had just agreed to do.

I was going to seduce Edward.

Edward of all people. He was careful of our kisses and now I was trying to get him into bed.

All of this for a baby? I mentally smacked myself for thinking that.

I did want a baby.

I had longed to be a mother ever since I was little and carrying around my baby dolls. When I had learned that Edward couldn't have children, I just figured that if he couldn't than I wouldn't. Now it seems that I could. Now, not only do I get to be changed but I also get to have baby with the one person I truly love. I stopped dead at that though.

I would 'die' in less than ten months.

I couldn't be changed when I was pregnant, so that left me with less than...9 DAYS!!!!!!!!!

My mind was frozen at the thought. I had to conceive a child with Edward - Mr.Resist Temptation- in only nine days.

I had just made plans with Alice to go shopping for a more 'seductive' wardrobe after school today. I would have to ask her how exactly I was going to accomplish such a thing in so short of a time frame.

The bell rang, making my jump, and I hurried out into the hallway.

As usual Edward was waiting for me, leaning against the wall with his foot resting on it like the statue of Adonis. When he saw me he smiled, my favorite crooked smile, before bending down to kiss me on the cheek. Figuring that if I was going to have to be more outgoing and less timid I might as well start now, so just as his lips were reaching mine I turned my head, causing our lips to touch. Edward pulled back looking at me suspiciously.

I blushed.

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nothing. How was gym?"

"As good as It could have been." I lied, averting my eyes from him.

"Do you have work after school today." he asked me taking my hand in his.

"No I told Alice I would go shopping with her." I said trying to sound unhappy.

His head whipped around, his eyes pinning mine in a vise-like grip.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" he said in a rush. His topaz eyes boring into mine. He knew Alice new. He probably thought that she planned to tell me when we were shopping. He was trying to prevent it.

Too bad he was a hour late.

"It's ok you know, it's just shopping." I said feigning confusion.

"I know but I just thought we could go to the meadow for a while before Charlie came home." Edward knew how much I loved that meadow, he was trying his hardest to get me not to go with Alice. This was going to be much harder than I had anticipated.

"How about we go tomorrow, I don't have work. Besides, I already told Alice I would go with her. What kind of person would I be to let her down, she seemed so excited." I wasn't lying about that one. After I agreed to go through with it Alice started jumping up and down, merrily.

"You know what this means." she said her voice wrapping around me like silk.

"No, No, Come on Alice, Not more shopping." I wined.

"Come on Bella do you really think you can be seductive in the wardrobe you have now. We have to spice you up a little bit. Besides I think it's about time you got a make over."

I had to admit that she was right. I didn't really have any cloths that Edward hadn't already seen; so, much to her delight I agreed.

I snapped out of my trance to find Edward eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yea I guess we could go tomorrow." he finally admitted, defeated. He seemed so downhearted. Was I doing the right thing by going through with this? Jasper told me that it was something that Edward had always wanted. Maybe he just didn't want it with me?

We reached the entrance to our Psychology class and took out usual seats. The entire time wondering if I was doing the right thing.

**E.P.O.V**

I sat there next to her wondering. Did she know already or did Alice plan to tell her when they went shopping. Bella never was a good liar, and it didn't seem to me like she was lying now.

The entire time I was with her today I wondered what she would do if she found out. How would she react. Her reactions always shocked me and were never reasonable, I would assume now would be no different.

I had tryed to get her not to go with Alice. I had even offered her her meadow. But she had declined. Maybe she really did want to go with Alice. I knew that I would have to talk to Alice as soon as I could to try and find out if she had already told bella. And also to try and get her not to if she hadn't already. Bella shifted suddenly pulling her shirt down, one of her habits, drawing my attention to her flat stomach. I imaged her stomach swollen with child.

Our child.

What was I doing this for anyhow? Maybe I should just tell her about Alice's vision. She might actually want to give it a shot.

Who was I kidding, why would she want her last ten months alive to be spent pregnant. How would she handle having to tell Charlie that she was pregnant. I would just have to give up on the thought. I had givin up the idea of being a father when I had found out what I had become. I would just have to do it again. For Bella.

**B.p.o.v.**

I looked to Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was string at the wall beside the blackboard, Lost in thought. I knew he wasn't paying attention to the teacher, but then he didn't really have to, he had already taken four high school psych classes and knew all of the material.

I looked away from him and turned my attention back to the lecture I was receiving. Mrs. Marshall was talking about body language and tells. She rambled on about how you could tell what a person was thinking or feeling just by how they moved of reacted. I was instantly alert and taking notes. Just because I couldn't read Edward's mind didn't mean that I couldn't learn hoe to tell what he was feeling. I would definitely have to talk to Jasper about them the next time I saw him.

I learned that when lying, if the person was telling a story that that person would add more detail than what is really necessary. Almost as if they were trying to make themselves believe it. This reflex, was called a tell. Everyone had them. The lecture was cut short by the bell. The shrill noise piercing my concentration. Edward got up, as did I, and we moved out of the classroom.

"I'll meet you outside Bella, I have to go talk to Alice quickly." he said kissing me on the forehead. I headed to my locked alone. Already knowing that I was the subject matter of the discussion.

I hurried out to the car only to find Edward's Volvo gone and Alice leaning on her car, a smile on her porcelain face.

"I told Edward we were going right from here to the mall and that I would take you home." She said still smiling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked suddenly serious.

"Are you sure he really wants this? I mean what if we're wrong?" I countered

"Trust me Bella. You should have seen his eyes lite up when he realized that he was the father of your baby. He always thought that fatherhood was denied him, as he thought his soul was. Now he knows that it's possible. He want's this. I just don't think he realizes that you may want it too."She said as we climbed into her car, a yellow Honda civic.

"Umm... Alice you do know that I'm being changed in 10 months right?"

"Of corse, Bella.

"Then do you know that that means that I only have nine days to accomplish this."

"I know bella"

" your not at all worried about it?"

"Nope, trust me I have plans." Alice stated simply, shrugging it off.

**E.P.O.V**

I was almost to the door when I realized something. I had not heard one single thought since I pulled up.

Always a bad sign.

The only time no one thought anything around here was when they didn't want me to know something. Something was up.

I approached the door cautiously, knowing that there would be something waiting for me on the other side of it.

I was right.

Upon opening the door I noticed two things: My whole family, excluding Alice, was waiting for me. And secondly, judging by the looks on their faces this was not going to be a very pleasant evening.

"Edward why don't you have a seat?" Carlisle asked from beside Esme on the couch.

"What is all this about?" I asked taking a seat in the chair by the window.

"We just wanted to ask you something." Esme answered, her sweet voice soothing.

"Shoot" I muttered, not particularly excited.

"Why?" Carlisle asked seemingly stunned.

"Why what?" I asked innocently.

"Cut the bull Edward you know what were talking about. God why the hell are you being so god damn selfish!" A voice yelled from besides Emmett on the loveseat.

I turned to look at Rosalie, shocked not just by her outburst, but by the fact that she would be bothered about anyone else's problems.

"I mean honestly Do you think that Alice, Esme, or I would even hesitate if we knew that we could have children. You can, Edward, and your too selfish to do it! Face it Edward it's not that you don't want a child, or even that your afraid Bella wont want one, you know she would give you anything. She would want this, but your too damn selfish to do anything about it! Your scared, Edward, your scared that the baby will see you as what you think you are, a monster, and that because of that and that your child won't want you. Honestly Edward, if you were a monster, You wouldn't have those feelings, those fears. Not only are you denying yourse;f the chance, but your denying Bella the chance too. Did you ever stop to see what she wants? Your being irrational Edward, and we all want to know why." Rosalie screamed now standing.

" I told you why, She deserves a normal life." I said from between clenched teeth, I had always known that Rosalie would be the type to yell about anything, but I never would of guessed for her to yell in Bella's favor.

"Well sorry, Edward, but in case you haven't noticed it's a little too late for that now." Emmett said from behind Rose. His tone was serious. In all the time that I've known him the only time he has been serious is when Rosalie is in danger.

Confusion crept back in once again. But I was positive I was right about one thing.

This would be a long day.

**B.p.o.v.**

Jasper was waiting for us in the parking lot when we pulled up. He met us there so that Edward wouldn't know he was with us. Edward still didn't trust him completely around me. I know Jasper didn't either but for some reason I wasn't the only person in the family that wanted this to happen.

I knew however that he was being if possible, even more cautious than ever. Alice climbed out of the car hurriedly. She was reminding me of a kid about to enter Disney world. What have I just gotten myself into.

"O.K. Bella, not only are you getting a make-over, but while were here, Jasper's going to help you better understand Edward's feelings so you know what to play on O.K.?"

"Sure, Where are we going first?" I asked actually excited.

"First, my dear, we are going to re-do your hair-do." Alice said laughing at her statement

"Wait, since where was the plan to cut my hair?" I shrieked. That was one thing I was not expecting.

"Come one Bella, I love you, but you do need a new haircut. Since were doing it we might as well make it a bit more... sexy."

"Edward likes my hair." I countered.

"Bella, were cutting your hair, trust me it will look good, and Edward will love it." She said her voice more forceful.

I figured then that I wasn't in my best interest to argue with her it seemed like her mind was made up. I sighed. I guess I did need a haircut.

Jasper looked at me apologetically. He knew it was futile to go against Alice when she was like this.

Within five minutes I was in the salon getting my hair washed. Alice no more than a few feet away, Chatting merrily about random things she had purchased recently. All the while Jasper stood in the farthest corner of the room away from everything. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled. I blushed despite myself. I felt horrible for him, he was secluded from everyone because of his past. Was it this hard for Edward when he rejoined the coven?

I know that the main reason that Edward and I had never gotten 'close' before was because it was hard for him to Contoll his need. Wouldn't I be making it even harder by pushing him.

"Bella." Jasper said from the corner, bringing me out of my revery.

"Stop worrying if this is the right thing to do. Edward wants this, I know he does. It's the one thing he wanted to give you that he never knew he could. Think about it Bella, Do you honestly think that after all the lives he's taken he would hesitate to create one. He wants this Bella, he just doesn't want this to hurt you."

I nodded taking in his words. He was right. I somehow knew that Edward would want this. This, the one thing only I could give him.

When the stylist was done washing my hair, she turned to ask what I wanted to do with it. Before I could say anything Alice cut in.

"Shorter, with layer. Sort of choppy with wispy pieces around her face. Chop up the bangs a bit and make it a bit more sexy."

I gawked at her, stunned. She was biting her lip studying me as if she was missing something. Then her eyes lit up.

"Oh, and give her some lighter brown highlights Maybe with a lighter reddish tint too." she finished looking pleased with herself. Jasper chuckled in the corner.

For the next hour and a half, I sat there helpless, as my hair was chopped off, razored, dyed, foiled, and dried. The whole time anxiously awaiting the final product. I trusted Alice, I really did, but half of the things she bought for me I would never wear. I cast a sideways glance at Jasper, noticing that his face mirrored mine, no doubt a result of his ability. Almost immediately a burst of calmness filled the room. Making me relax. When the stylist was done with everything she turned the chair around so I couldn't see the end result as she straightened it. I knew it was just hair but I was nervous all the same. "Ready?" she asked.

As ready as I could be, I thought.

"Yes." I said biting my lip.

When she wheeled the chair around, my jaw dropped. I looked... good. Very good.

Alice smirked at me from behind me. I looked... hot.

"Like it?" Alice asked, even though she knew the answer.

" I love it."

"So will he." she said confidently. Somehow I knew that she had seen it.

"Now the cloths." she said smiling wider.

"Where to oh fashionable one." I joked waving my hands in front of her. We were out of the salon now and walking through the mall. I was shocked when we walked past three of her favorite stores.

I wasn't however, laughing, when she stopped in front of Victoria's secret with a devilfish grin plastered on her fae like face.

"When you said sexier cloths I assumed it would be cloths that were visible." I muttered unhappily.

"Oh. They'll be seen...by Edward." she smirked

I blushed crimson.

This would be a long day.

**Ta-Dah there's the new chapter, sorry it took so long but, I use the internet at my school to post so I had to wait till after Spring Break! Anyway to make up for it I gave you a longer chapter. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon. Anything you want to see in here? Let me know I respond well to input... and Reviews?????**

**Also, I may end up changing the rating for this story from T to M for content. After all it may become impossible to make a seduction pg-13 sorry. Don't worry thought I will post an authors note before I do it. Expect it soon!**

**_-Timber BlueBloods359_**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 4**

"I think that we have enough stuff now." I wined. I had been separated from Edward for the last three and a half hours and was not particularly enjoying the torture.

"Last stop, the food court." said Alice from beside me. She had gone crazy this time. She could probably open her own store with the stuff she had gotten me tonight. I looked to my left at Jasper. He was holding so many bags that people were beginning to point. You could not even see his face anymore, just the dozens of bags from the various stores. He had to be holding at least 2500 dollars worth of cloths in his left hand alone. I cringed at the thought, I hated when they spent money on me.

"The food court?" I asked realizing what she had said.

"Bella, Don't think that I've forgotten that you need to eat. Besides, I didn't just bring Jasper to hold the bags. You, my dear, are about to get a crash course in Edward 101" Alice said looking across me to Jasper who was looking at her with a smirk I had never seen before on his face. I hadn't been with Jasper this long since the hotel when we were hiding from James. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. He was acting more free tonight, trusting himself to be with me, in a mall full of people. I liked it.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, bringing me back from my reverie. I weighed my options before finally deciding on a crunch wrap supreme from Taco Bell. We then found a seat in the farthest corner of the food court and sat down.

"You just had to pick the worst smelling thing they had here didn't you" Jasper said scrunching his nose in disgust. I laughed. "Want a piece?" I joked holding it out under his nose. He turned his head away.

"If I could puke right now I would." He said looking nauseous.

"O.K. lets be serious now. Bella, you eat while Jasper explains the details." Alice said still giggling. I took a bite in compliance, Jasper taking it as his cue to begin.

"O.K. Bella, remember when I said at the school that Edward had other felling than just the need to protect you?" He said his expression suddenly serious. I nodded my mouth full. "Like any man, he is turned on by some things more than others. For example, Every time you stare into his eyes your eyes get all big and doe-like, He finds that one of your more attractive habits. I don't know what you guys have talked about with each other concerning vampires and arousal, but has he told you that our eyes changed color slightly when were aroused?" He paused then waiting for my answer.

I blushed, this was not going to be a fun discussion. "No, but your eyes change all the time with your mood or your hunger." I didn't understand why he was even bringing it up he knew that I knew that.

He shook his head slightly. "No Bella, it's not the same. Our eyes go from light gold to black when were hungry or emotional. When were aroused our eyes tend to slightly revert back to the color that they were before we were changed." With that my jaw dropped. Edward without his topaz eyes. He told me once that his eyes were green before he died. Now I was going to see them, hopefully sooner rather than later. I couldn't imagine any of them without they're topaz eyes. I made me realize that I didn't really know much about any of the Cullen's appearances before they were changed.

"It's one of the ways you can tell when he feels more aroused, the greener they are the more aroused he is. Just keep watching for the change. Also, he seems to like seeing you in blue, which is why most of what's in those are blue" he said turning his head to look at the mountain of bags now sitting by our feet.

I heard Alice gasp as a vision hit her, causing both Jasper and I to turn to her. Slowly her eyes regained they're normal size and she let out a sigh. She reached down and grabbed her pink phone out of her purse, before handing it to me. I looked at her quizzically.

"It's Edward, try to sound convincing." I started at her and then the phone it didn't ring. Suddenly her ring tone echoed through the silence that we'd created at the table. _THIS IS WHY I'M HOT HOT , THIS IS WHY I'M HOT HOT. THIS IS WHY THIS IS WHY THIS IS WHY IM HOT HOT._

I stared at her, she smiled and giggled. I slid it up and brought it to my ear. Edward's voice sounded on the other line immediately. "Alice, are you still with Bella? What's taking you so long? What are you shopping for anyways?" I smiled, he sounded worried and impatient. Over me.

"It's me Edward, don't worry we'll be leaving soon." I assured him. There was a pause on the other line. "What have you been doing for the last four hours?" he asked, his voice taking on an air of seriousness.

"Shopping." I said glad he hadn't asked something I would have to lie about. "What did she buy you?" he said sounding relieved.

"Cloths, and Make-up. Oh, and Edward, I got my hair cut." I said suddenly worried of his reaction. Again there was a pause.

"How short?" he asked finally.

"Ummmm, shorter?" I said innocently.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it actually; I look a lot better with my hair like this."

"You looked beautiful before."

"I know , Edward, but I look even better now." I said smiling. Just then s group of men passed up staring at Alice and I. One of them with a blue baseball cap, Khaki pants and a polo shirt, Yelled "Hey sexy!!!" loudly making me blush crimson.

"Bella!" Edward roared from the other end of the line.

"Did they just yell that to you?" he said his voice icy.

"No they were yelling at a group of girls in the corner about two tables from us." I said sounding honest. Alice looked at me shocked at my dormant lying ability.

He let out a breath of air he must have been holding, relieved. "So are you leaving soon?" he asked

"Yeah, were leaving when I'm done eating I only have a few bites left."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get here. Put Alice on Bella."

I handed her the phone, she took it rolling her eyes.

"Edward."

"No" she said from between clenched teeth.

"Fine" she huffed before closing the phone.

"Come on" she said standing as we left to go home

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that he has enough control, that this is safe?" I asked Alice as we sped home.

"Bella, I love you like a sister, do you really think I would let you go into this not knowing if it's safe or not?" Alice said hurt etched into her voice.

"Of course not Alice. I know that you care about me, but I have to ask, Why are you doing all this?" I said, finally asking the question that has been on the edge of my mind.

She gawked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't you want this?" she questioned. "Bella I hope you're not just doing this because we said it was a good idea. I should have just kept this vision to myself. That way it could have happened naturally. I'm sorry Bella, but I was so excited. I never stopped to think what Edward or you would have thought about it."

I looked at her in awe. Alice had never been one to doubt herself.

"Why though?" I whispered.

"Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and I have lost our chance to have children. You still have yours. I know that you may seem to be too young by common standards, and I'm sorry that this has all happened so suddenly, but, Bella,if you don't do something about it now, you'll never have the chance. Not being able to give Jasper a child is one of the thing that I regret most about being what I am, what you will be soon. This may be your only chance." she sighed

We were almost at my house now, where I was sure Edward would be waiting. A sudden feeling of nervousness swamped me. What I would give to be near Jasper at the moment. Alice, having had to have seen my expression, looked at me sympathetically.

"You don't have to do this Bella." she said quietly.

"No, Alice, I want too really I do. But I don't know how I'm supposed to seduce someone. I've never thought I would ever have to. I have no clue how to do this.' I could tell that my voice had taken on an edge of hysteria. Nervous? Serious understatement.

"What am I supposed to do, Alice?"

She looked at me for a few moments, her face a pensive mask. The seconds ticked on, each one seemingly longer than the next. Until finally she sighed.

"Take the wheel" was all she said before her breathing stopped in a gasp. I did as I was told. Luckily for me, we were on the highway. Unluckily, she still had her foot on the gas and the gauge read 154 mph. I hated driving fast. When finally her hands came up to grab the wheel again. I slumped, relieved, into the seat, Alice laughed lightly from next to me. That was the worst ten minutes of my life... so far.

"Well?" I prompted, anxiously.

"Well, I suggest that you wait for about ten minutes before you call Edward. I will drive slow so that you call as I'm getting home. He hasn't left yet for some reason. Probably waiting to ambush my thoughts to see if I told you anything and broke my promise" she smiled at herself then, "which, I haven't done actually, considering you can't break a promise before you make it." she glanced at me, still smiling. "Back on the current matter, when you get to your house, before you call him. Jump in the shower, only stay in long enough to wash your hair in that strawberry shampoo, and then get out. I would wear the new baby blue nightgown we got at Victoria's Secret, trust me just by wearing that alone, we can expect to see some green." She giggled to me from the side of the seat. I, like always, blushed furiously.

These are the times that I wished Edward were here to see me. Having a _normal_ girl to girl conversation. The only thing about what was happening right now was that I was in a car driving one- seventy five, with a psychic vampire. Even though the Cullens were vampires they still had heart. Granted they did not beat, they still felt remorse, guilt, happiness, love, joy. In most ways they are just like _normal _people. They just had a different diet. Besides what is normal anyway?

I was hurled out of my train of thought when I realized where we were, My street.

Talking about doing something and doing it were never farther apart then in that instant. The instant I realized that as soon as I stepped out of the car, the plan would be in action and I knew I would not be able to turn back.

Alice pulled to the side of road to let me off.

"You ready?" she asked she was definitely excited. Was I ready?

"As ready as I'll ever be, Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella. Have fun" she said winking suggestively as she handed me my bags.

I shut the door and walked into my house.

_**E.p.o.v.**_

I heard Alice coming as I walked my three thousandth and seventy fifth trip around my room. I hadn't been away from Bella for this long since my mistake. Just thinking about it made me cringe. Other than hunting trips that I made sure never to last longer than a weekend, this was like a torture. Then on top of it I not only have to miss her I have to worry about whether or not Alice had broken her promise or not.

This was getting to be a pain. First I get attacked by my family who all tell me that I'm being selfish fro wanting Bella to have a normal life as long as she could. I still didn't like the idea of Bella losing her soul to spend an eternity with a monster. Did Alice not realize how dangerous this could be? Bella only had a set amount of time left to her mortality. Just then I realized a solution. Bella only had a set time before I changed her. In less than ten months. I smiled as I realized how simple it would be to avoid this. After all of the worrying and trying to think of ways to get Alice not to tell, I was shocked by the simplicity of one of my random thoughts that had held the answer all along. If Bella was set on the date that we had chosen that only left her a small window of time in which she had the opportunity to conceive without the date for her change to be pushed back. All I needed to do was to keep Bella away from Alice for the next few days. My smile faltered as I realized how hard of task that could turn out to be. People see each other often in a town as small as this. Again I was caught of guard by the simplicity of the solution. If this town was too small to keep them apart, why not take Bella away from her for the time being. That would also prevent my other family members from having the opportunity to tell her.

The only problem now was how to get Charlie to let her lave and miss school. Normally in a situation such as this one, I would just ask Carlisle or Esme to help me out but now I wasn't so sure if they could be trusted with this information. No, I would have to be cunning. No one besides Charlie and Bella could know. That way by the time Alice gets the chance to see where we are going it will already be too late to stop us. That brought me back to the only major problem.

Charlie.

I still needed to come up with a plausible excuse for Bella to leave for eight days I never really noticed how much I relied on my family members to help me with things like this. But I still couldn't go to them to help me now, especially since they, for some reason, want this to happen. They're not going to knowingly help me prevent it.

Then again, they would help if they didn't know the real reason.

If I could convince them that I was going away with Bella because I had realized that I was wrong, and wanted to try. They might help me. I didn't particularly like lying to them, especially Carlisle, but it was for the best. I was a good liar, I had to be. Survival of the fittest as you eould say it. Lying was a major part in being a monster.

I turned my stereo off and descended downstairs. My family, minus Alice and thankfully Jasper, still sat where I had left them. They're thoughts still centered on the possibility of a baby.

_Oh, here he comes now, Mr. Normalcy. Probably going back to Bella's for the night. It doesn't shock me at all. He's running from the truth._ Rosalie thought, as viscously as normal.

I, mustering up all of the practice I had, pulled my face into a mask of remorse.

_Look at him, poor dear; maybe he's finally realized that this is right. _

Now my mask was becoming real, I loathed having to lie to Esme. A being containing so much compassion should not have to be deceived; I just hope she would understand my reasoning when we got back.

"Where are you going, dear?" She asked looking at me with worry filled eyes.

"No where, I'm still waiting for Alice to get back so I can go to Bella's"

"Edward, have you at least thought about what we were telling you before you stormed off to your room?" Carlisle scolded. He was the one that I was most worried about, which is why I was so great full that Jasper wasn't here at the moment. Carlisle was the one person who, if I wasn't careful enough, could see through my lies.

"Yes, actually I have given it some thought." I said adding a smile at the last second. At that, Esme's golden eyes sparkling at the prospect of what that smile implied.

"And..."

"I promise to talk to Bella about it." I said my voice filling the gathered silence.

"And is she wants to try it?" Carlisle pressed.

"I would never deny her the opportunity."

I smiled, as sis everyone else as my lie sink in. I had better get to the point before Jasper arrived, or Alice.

"There is a favor I have t ask of you however."

"Anything dear." said Esme, who was still smiling joyously.

"I need you to help me get Bella away for a while so I can talk to her about it and so that if she agrees we could..." I stopped there trailing off suggestively.

Emmett smiled at me knowing immediately what I was talking about.

"Of course, Edward, I'll call Charlie now and tell her that we've invited her to go on a camping trip with us and we'll just have everyone stay home till you get back, Maybe we will even go on a hunting trip while your gone." she said happily as she walked to the cordless, sitting in it's cradle by the door.

Carlisle spoke up before I could hear the conversation. "I'm glad you made the right decision." he said stopping to lay his hand on my shoulder. His pager went off before he could continue. He glanced at it them sighed.

"I have to go to the hospital, there's been an accident. Emmett, would you mind coming with me incase I need you?"

Emmett nodded before fallowing him out the door. Leaving me alone with Rosalie who I realized had been silent the whole time.

"What made you change your mind?" she said not taking her gaze from mine.

"I realized that we have the opportunity to do something great. I was just being selfish." I said shrugging. She still had not looked away from me.

Luckily Alice chose then to pull into the driveway and Esme re appeared looking pleased with herself.

"You've got the green light."

"Thank you Esme, Alice is back so I'm going to go over to Bella's and tell her were leaving."

I walked to the door opening it as Alice reached it.

"No, Edward, before you even ask I didn't tell Bella." she said looking annoyed.

I flashed her a grin. "Good, cause I'm going to go tell her now." I said rushing past her to my Volvo. I wasted no time in speeding off to Bella's

_**A.p.o.v.**_

I closed the door and turned around only to find Rose staring at me.

"He's lying you know." she said shortly.

"I know." I said heading for the stairs.

"That's the plan."

**There! A new chapter. I made sure this one was longer. I'm sorry but I'm going on a field trip to Virginia soon so the earliest I can post a new chapter is the 30****th**** if I have the chance to write one cause then I'm going to Washington (D.C. sadly, no where near Forks) and wont be back until the 6****th**** But don't worry there will be more. Also, for those who are wondering lemons will occur in future chapters, that's why I changed the rating. They're coming just be patient. ;**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 5**

I did as Alice told me, jumping in the shower as soon as I got into my house. I washed me hair quickly and finally managing to find the blue nightgown buried in the mass of bags that I had strewn on my floor. At least half of them were from Victoria's Secretso that thankfully narrowed the choices... A little.

I ran to the phone and called Alice. I hadn't even finished the first ring before she answered, her melodic voice sounding across the line.

"Bella?" she asked unnecessarily.

"Yeah, Alice, it's me."

"Bella, I had another vision."

"About Edward? What was it should I change or something?" I asked my voice sounding more panicked than nervous now.

"No. Edwards fine, he's just being unreasonably stubborn again." she sighed and I had the impression that she was rolling her eyes.

"Look, there was a bit of an argument here about my vision. Everyone tries to explain to him that he wasn't being selfish by doing this but, he was being selfish for not doing it. He got angry and I had a vision of him trying to get you to go away for a while."

"He wants me to go away?" I heart pounded in alarm. I knew that Edward didn't completely agree with this but would he really make me leave? Was he that adamant about this? I could feel the stinging in the back of my eyes, signaling to me that warning of impending tears.

"No! No Bella. He's leaving with you. Then when I got home I told Esme. She told me that he had told her that he had admitted to being idiotic and that he wanted to take you away for a while so that he could talk to you about it. When instead, he planed on taking you so tat none of our family could tell you about my vision. Esme believed him so she called Charlie and told him that you were going camping with us and that you'd be back in a little over a week."

"Where is Edward now?" I asked, relieved.

"He should be at you house any second, he took the car that's why he's not there yet. I should probably let you go now so that he doesn't hear me from down the block. Good luck Bella, have fun. And don't worry you're doing the right thing. Don't call us unless you really need us; we don't want him to be getting suspicious now. I'll see you when you get back."

Then before I even got the chance to protest she hung up.

Leaving me alone in this.

I turned around and looked again at the mass of bags littering my floor, telling myself as I kneeled down beside them that this was worth it.

_E.p.o.v._

I parked down the street, wishing I had just run. Charlie knew that Bella and I would be leaving soon to go on our 'camping trip' but I realized that not telling Bella before I came to pick her up would not be a very good idea. Bella was not a good liar. I ran from the car to the tree in her front yard, below Bella's window.

I was anxious to see her. Today was quite possibly the longest day of my life by far; considering the fact that I've been 'alive' for nearly 106 years that's saying something. I hadn't been away from her this long since my mistakeThen again, it wasn't just emotionally hard for me to be away from her long. Every time I was away from her it was that much harder to abstain my hunger. Her scent was wafting down from her window. Already I could feel the effects, the excess floe of venom in my mouth coating me teeth, the dry ache in my throat, the burning and twisting in my stomach, and the tension of my muscles as I coiled to spring at any moment.

I hated myself every time that this happened. I could never do it. Not now, when I was younger maybe, but not now, never. Still I hated the reaction I had to her scent every time it hit me. When I was around her for longer I was better, desensitized. It was easier, every day it was easier. Who knew maybe, someday, I would be able to walk up to her and kiss her properly. Not like now with our chaste kisses. They were enough for now, but always I wanted more. I wanted not to have to pull away when she wrapped her arms around me, but to pull her close instead.

Only ten moths, I reminded myself and I could, but she would not have her warmth, her blush, her life. Again Alice would be right. Bella would become one of us, as she had seen. A part of me was glad. Finally, I would have someone forever. Someone to share my everything with.

A reason to stay 'alive'.

However, as much as my heart told me yes, my mind screamed at me telling me that I was damning her. She would live a half life. Hiding from the sun, which even thought she denies it I know she still misses it. She would miss her family, Charlie, Renee, Phil. She would never see them again. Her death would be staged, as what we weren't sure yet. Her family would be devastated. The town would be in an uproar, talking of what happened to little Bella Swan, the police chiefs daughter. While my family and I would grieve for a time, before I, unable to be in the town anymore, would leave with my family. All of this pain affecting everyone her to be damned for an eternity spent loving a monster. As I began to haul myself up her scent once again hit me like a wrecking ball.

Then I froze

Upon looking I noticed two things: one Bella was standing beside a massive pile of bags, undoubtedly Alice's doingAnd two, She was wearing a thong. I gulped, my hunger replaced by something far more urgent. Bella was standing beside the bags getting changed as of now the only thing she had gotten on was her underwear, leaving the rest deliciously exposed. She was facing the window sideways, giving me and excellent view of her petite curves. Her breasts lifted slightly as she slid a dark blue, lacy silk nightgown over her head. She glanced at the clock, and a look of shock touched her face. She began to turn towards the window, looking for me. In an instant I was gone, back in my car down the block.

For the first time in nearly ninety years the constant barrage of voices, thoughts in my head subsided. Leaving me if only for a moment. I knew that they weren't really gone but that I was tuning them out. It took tremendous effort to do it. Apparently, however, when ones thoughts were on other things you sort of forget the voices. I knew it was wrong to gawk at her but I had no control over myself when the sight of her nearly nude body touched my mind. I needed time to think. I was still shocked at how quickly the hunger for her blood turned into a different kind of hunger. This one causing constriction in other places than my stomach. I flipped down the visor and turned the light in to see myself in the mirror. My eyes were not black, as they were before I approached Bella's. Now they were returning to there normal shade of topaz. However, they did have a subtle difference to them. Mixed throughout the topaz in small iridescent streaks were slashes of green. My breath hitched in my throat. I had not seen my eyes like this since before the sickness hit Chicago. I had always worried ever since I realized that I not only wanted Bella for her blood but also for her body, that she might see me like this. This was one thing she did not have to know about until later. Because of that whenever I felt my eyes changing another color besides the normal for her, I would just make sure she didn't see my eyes until I had calmed myself.

I noticed that the green was fading slowly being replaced wholly by the more dominant topaz. I tried to focus my thoughts on something other than Bella's body. Like where exactly we should go on vacation. I didn't want to take her to Alaska, simply for the fact that there were other covens up there like us and I'm not sure if Alice, or another member of my family, has told anyone about what was happening in our quaint little town. I needed someplace that Bella wouldn't object to that was as free of sun as possible. I knew that Bella would not want to hide indoors all day when we were on vacation.

I knew that I was going to have to call Alice and ask for her advice even thought it was truly the last thing that I wanted to do. I really didn't want anyone to know where we were. That was after all, sort of the point. But if I wanted to keep up my plan they should know where we are. Just not the exact location. I picked up my phone, unhappily, and dialed her number. It barely rand before she had it to her ear.

"Alice, where should-"

"Chicago. She'll love it any you will too you haven't been there since you were changed. You should go check it out. Plus the weathers going to be bad for the next two weeks anyhow, so you don't have to worry about the whole sun issue. Also, it's very romantic" She had obviously seen me calling her but what else had she seen?

"You had a vision? What did you see?" I asked casually, even thought I was shacking to the core by what she might have witnessed.

"I just saw you and Bella sight seeing in Chicago……..why?" her voice taking on an edge of suspicion.

"No reason, just wanted to know if there was anything else" I lied

"Are you at Bella's yet?"

"I'm in my car now I just stopped at the store to get Bella something." Alice made me feel almost as worse as Carlisle whenever I had to lie to them.

"What did you get her?" she asked politely. I froze. Did she know that I was lying? She couldn't have could she?

"I got her a new copy of _Wuthering Heights _for the plane ride." I said with conviction.

"Oh" she said sounding disappointed.

"Alice is there something wrong?"

"No, No. Go tell Bella, Edward, don't worry she'll love it. Have fun in Chicago, K?"

"Ok Alice, I'll see you when I get back, Bye." I closed the phone and headed toward Bella's, again.

_**B.p.o.v.**_

Edward should have been here by now. I thought to myself as I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. I felt odd being in this outfit. I never would have worn it if there hadn't been a good reason. I was occupying myself by trying not to think about Edward, I should have known it would be impossible. Instead, I had thought of where we were going, how I was possibly going to do this without Alice's help along the way. Also, I thought continuously about the baby. A baby I may never had. I wish I could have seen Alice's vision. Maybe if I had it would be easier to see why I was doing this.

I had thought about the nursery that Alice told me of while we were shopping. Where was it? In the Cullen's House? My house? Our house? There was just something I would have to wait to find out. I was already so attached to something that may or may not come to exist. I had thought of some names already. I had chosen two top ones for now boy and girl. Aiden and Lissi. I hadn't thought of middle names yet but I knew that I would be marrying Edward. Whether they were born before or after we got married. Either way the baby would be a Cullen.

Just as that thought passed through my head, a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves across my waist.

"Hello" I breathed, proud of myself for being able to form a word. Edward chuckled to my softly.

"You look beautiful. You were right this hair suits you better." He said as if it was obvious that even though my hair was different I was still beautiful.

When he spoke again his tone was serious. I knew what he was going to tell me but I tried my best not to show it.

"Bella, I asked Charlie and he said it was ok if we took a little vacation." He turned me around so that I was facing him. Getting the impact of his golden eyes on mine; I was dazzled instantly.

"If you want to go that is. But it will just be the two of us." As he said the last part his eyes changed slightly and for the first time I saw tiny bits of green forming in the lighter slashes of color that made up the inside of his eye. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

He turned away from me then and lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course I want to go. Where are we going exactly?" I was more excited than nervous at the moment. Thankfully I was still covered so Edward couldn't see me in my nightgown. I wasn't nervous about being seen in it but it was the fact that it was silk and I wasn't wearing much under it that made my nervous.

"Chicago. I haven't been there since I was changed and we could check it out, plus the weathers going to be alright for us in the day so it should be fun. What do you think?" his eyes were eager, I could tell he really wanted me to go with him. But at the same time it pained me to know the real reason behind it.

However, when I had these feelings of guilt for trying to trick him into this. I realized what he would be missing if we didn't dot his. Not just him either the whole family. I knew that if I did this I would get grounded forever from Charlie and murdered by Renee but in the end the result would be worth the work.

Even though I knew I was doing the right thing a part of me wondered, making me want to say no, want to tell him the truth; want to talk to him about it first.

In the long run however the more dominant part won out.

"That's perfect!!" I yelled, excitedly.

"I'm gonna start packing." I jumped up flinging the covers off me. I was at the dresser when I realized what I had done. I turned around slowly then, Edward was looking directly at me, His eyes a vibrant green.

**There you go! The latest chapter. Sorry it took so long, but hey I didn't forget it. I'm gonna start on the next chapter by Wednesday so I'm gonna take a chance and set a deadline for Monday? If I break it I'm sorry but I'm gonna try. Review?**

**-Bluebloods359**

**Also, I never got to read it over so sorry for any typographical errors. I'm not perfect.**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward**

**Chapter 6**

Within a second he had turned his head away from me.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked even thought I already knew the answer.

"Just give me a moment, please?" he asked his voice strained. I smirked in my mind. So that was how he was going to cover up not looking at me. Fooling me into thinking that that his hunger for me was hunger for my blood. I wasn't fooled.

"Bella, I'm gonna run and bring my car to the front. I told Charlie I would be here within the next half hour, twenty five minutes ago. Can you be packed and ready in five?" he asked, still keeping his face everted. My heart fell. He was running from this. I now realized that this was going to be impossible without Alice's help. What was I supposed to do? She's the one that had all of the experience. This was hopeless.

"Yeah, I'll be ready" I whispered, sadly. I turned away from him and began to rummage through my bags and drawers trying to pack. I didn't even have the chance to do anything more than gasp in shock when a pair of stone hard hands pulled me up from the floor. I stood there frozen as Edward's cold marble lips crushed mine. My mind was in a daze, reeling to believe that this was happening that this wasn't a dreamthat I was still there. I tried hard to restrain myself from putting my arms around his neck and opening my mouth, welcoming him. Normally a quick peck to he lips was what constituted our kisses. This time though his mouth opened slightly and his tongue slid across my lips. That was all it took for me to loose what little restraint I had. I brought my arms up and cradled the back of his head with my hands as I opened my mouth. Edward hesitated for a second, breaking out contact briefly. I waited for what seemed like an eternity even thought it couldn't have possibly lasted for more than e few second. Edward's arms snaked around my waste as he pulled me closer, pressing me against him as our lips mat again. His mouth opened as did mine and he let his tongue sneak into my mouth.

He tasted like candy, sweet and icy. I let my fingers roam from his hair to his arms and back while our tongues danced. I was panting heavily when he pulled back, moving his mouth to my neck. His arms moved from my waist to my stomach, leaving an icy tingle in it's wake. Something scraped against my ankle, a bag, and I realized that he was moving me backwards towards the wall. I hooked my thumb in-between the snaps that closed his shirtand began to unfasten them. I was on the second one from the bottom when I hit the wall softly, Edward's hands coming to my back shielding me form the impact.

His hand roamed from my back to my thigh. I lifted my leg up and brushed it vertically across his own. He groaned aloud. He moved his kisses from my collar bone to the base of my neck directly below my ear. I still couldn't believe what a turn the evening had taken such a drastic turn as this. My mind was reeling. Pleasure blocking out every coherent thought.

"Wrap you legs around my waist." Edward breathed against my ear. I complied readily and lifted my other leg, locking my ankles around his back. I felt as if I was on fire every nerve in my body was ultra sensitive to his touch. I shuttered as he moved the trail of kisses back to my mouth. Once again I was tasting the sweetness of his tongue. By the time we reached the bed I had his shirt open leaving it just clinging to him at his shoulders as my hands roamed his chest feeling the distinct grooves of his muscles.. When we did actually make it to the bed he sat us down and I could feel the hardness of him pressing against my bottom.

He was pulling me against him, welding our bodies together. His fingers trailed from my thigh upwards taking the hem of my babydoll with it. The felling of his fingers trailing up my torso drove away all thought, leaving my breathless, desire pooling low. Making me ache in new places.

"Bella."

We froze, that wasn't Edward calling me; it was Charlie. My eyes snapped open as I jumped from Edwards lap. He let go of my waist reluctantly. I noticed that his eyes were still averted.

"Yeah, ch-dad?" I asked my breathing still coming in desperate huffs.

"Can I see you down here for a minute? We need to have a talk.

My heart fell, the moment was ruined.

"I'll be right back." I whispered as I walked out of the room. I closed my eyes as the door shut with a definite thud. My heartbeat was still rapid, my lips swollen from his kisses. I just hope Charlie didn't notice.

I found him in the kitchen sitting at the table. He looked up as I came in the room.

"Yeah, dad." I said standing facing him. Hopefully this would be short so I could go upstairs and try and salvage the night. My hopes fell when he ushered me to the chair across from him.

"Bella, Edward should be here soon anted to talk to you before you leave." He paused

"About what?"

"Esme assured me that you will have parental supervision while you gone, but im sure they wont be able to watch you the entire time your gone. I know you're a smart girl and that you wouldn't do anything irresponsible. Still I think I should remind you that if you find yourself in an uncomfortable situation with Edward that you would be doing nothing wrong if you stop him. Trust me bella your not ready for sex yet anyway. I'm sure that your mother has had the talk with you and that you know how everything works but bells just cause you know how it works doesn't mean you have to test it out. Also, if you do find yourself being irresponsible be adamant about using protection. Just because you on the pill doesn't mean that it's one hundred percent effective. Remember no glove no love." he paused for a second looking at me I could tell that he was embarrassed about the subject matter of the "talk".

"Well that was all that I wanted to say, I'll be in the living room watching the game. Oh and Bells, If you think your going to need any condom you can take some from my bedside tableHopefully, you'll make the correct decision and you'll wait till you older...or married. But you should be older when you married don't marry young." he said standing his eyes shifting anywhere but my face as he said that last part. Then he walked out into the living room. Leaving me sitting in the kitchen my mouth gaping open in shock.

Did he seriously just say that?

Of all the times for him to talk to me about sex. He chose the time that I was trying to seduce my boyfriend so that I could get pregnant.

My boyfriend.

Edward.

He was upstairs he whole time.

He heard everything.

Great just another thing I had working against me.

Just then a knock at the door sounded, snapping my out of my thoughts. I knew who it was but I ran to get to the door anyway, somehow managing to trip only once. I opened the door feigning happiness. I knew that I had to put on a mask, I couldn't let him know my plan. Not that it was very reachable now. Even knowing what Charlie had just told me I couldn't give up. I wanted to do this, I needed to do this.

Edward smiled at my expression which was a mixture of cheerfulness, which wasn't as forced as it was before I saw him standing on my doorstep, and the ever lingering embarrassment of the conversation with Charlie I'm sure he overheard. Worst of all the fact that he not only got to hear the words but he heard Charlie's thoughts as well.

"Bella, is that Edward?" Charlie called from the living room.

I froze in panic.

Please tell me he's not going to talk to Edward about it.

"Yes, Charlie it's me." Edward said politely, his voice carrying across the room.

"Good, can I see you for a minute in here please?"

If it was even possible my heart feel even farther.

"Of corse." Edward said as he stepped in. He winked at me, making me blush.

I walked in with him, waiting to see what would come next. Charlie was sitting on the couch staring intently at the screen. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. If Charlie was to hooked in his game his mind wouldn't be on the conversation. I smirked internally at my wishful thinking. As if knowing my thoughts Charlie picked up the remote and did the unthinkable.

He turned off the game... in the fourth quarter.

"Edward, why don't you sit down." he said motioning to an empty chair, before turning his attention to me. "Bells, honey, why don't you got get your stuff and bring it downstairs." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. I gritted my teeth and complied, knowing that it would be easier to do as I was told even thought I hated itI turned around and marched up the stairs to finish packing.

**E.p.o.v.**

I watched silently as Bella walked away, seething.

_Is he staring at Bella's butt?_

My attention snapped immediately to Charlie. I could tell that this would not be a fun conversation.

"You've been dating my daughter for a while now right?"

"Yes, sir." I said if you could call what we were doing as dating.

"I also understand that you and my daughter are going camping for a week and a few days. I've been assured that you will be in separate tents and so on, but I know how you kids are. No one could keep an eye on you twenty four seven."

_But they had better try_

Charlie leaned over getting closer to me despite his urge to stay away. His voice grew hard as he spoke. " I don't know much about you Edward, but I know that you've broken my daughters heart once. I will not allow it to be broken again. Bella is innocent, you're her first real boyfriend. She's thinks she's going through all of these emotions that she can't even begin to understand. I don't want her to get the wrong feelings with you Edward."

_Especially those feeling _

" I guess what I'm trying to say, Edward, is that my daughter is leaving this house innocent, and she'd better come back innocent"

If I was human I would be redder than Bella by now.

"I understand completely Charlie**"** I said. If he only knew the real reason behind our 'camping trip' Then again, if Charlie hadn't called Bella down in the first place who knows where we would have taken things. I winced inwardly.

I had lost control completely.

My control was the one thing I needed to keep the most around Bella for her safety. I had resisted and had thought I had won. I was nearly out the window when I made the mistake of looking back at her. Damn that blue teddy. As soon as she bent over I could see her shape silhouetted in the light hanging above her. I lost control in an instant. I just grabbed her from the floor and welded her to me. I can't believe I did that. I have spent over eighty five years teaching myself control and I loose it because of blue silk. I barely got my eyes back to normal before bringing the car around to get Bella. I had to resort to thinking about Emmett and Jasper. Not particularly something that I even want to see again. I could not let that happen again. Charlie was right Bella is an innocent, she should be an innocent as long as she can. Who was I too take it. Me, the monster. Thankfully, when we get to Chicago we could go sightseeing and I would only have to risk being tempted by her body when we were at the hotel at night. Which was really only a few house because she would be sleeping. Thank god for bad weather.

I could hear Bella coming down the stairs and hoped that she wouldn't fall... again. "Are you ready?" she asked her voice questioning I looked at Charlie to see if he had something to add. He already had the remote in his hands and was turning the game back on.

"You kids have fun."

_But not too much fun_

'Thanks, sir." I said.

"Bye dad." Bella said I grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

It wouldn't be long till were in Chicago.

Alone.

What have I gotten myself into.

**Omg I actually made my deadline. Granted I've been typing since four-thirty and now it's eleven thirty-six. But I made it through despite my trouble with this chapter, I must have written four different beginnings trying to get it right. Ne way lemme know what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review. Till next time...**

**P.S. I have a favor to ask. I lent out my copy of **_**Twilight**_** so could someone let me know what Bella says to Charlie when she leaved to run from James. I sort of think I know and it has nothing to do with this story but I can't seem to remember the wording, so ... a little help? Anyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 7**

**E.p.o.v.**

"I'm sorry sir, were completely booked for the next three weeks" the receptionist said sadly. I mentally kicked myself for not making reservations Sighing I turned to Bella.

"We could go somewhere else." she said sleepily.

She hadn't slept a wink on the flight. She had tried continuously, only to jolt awake moments after she succumbed. When I'd asked her what was wrong she just looked at me and told me it was just a dream. God! How I wished I could read her thoughts. My thoughts returned back to the present. I was staring down at Bella, her eyes red and puffy, her body seeming, if possible, more fragile then ever. I knew she needed sleep. Soon.

I turned my attention back to the receptionist who was still staring at me.

"You're sure you have absolutely nothing left." I said leaning forward to lean across the counter slightly. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures' I thought. As I spoke I could see the young girls eyes dilate and glaze over.

"Umm... Let me check one last time." she said hazily before looking down at the keyboard, typing quickly.

I looked at Bella again and my breath hitched in my throat. She was fully awake now and she looked...pissed. Her eyes vibrant and wide. Great, now I got myself in trouble. I attempted to smile at her but was interrupted by the now eager receptionist.

"I have a room sir, but im not sure if you'd want it."

"We'll take anything, thank you" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Umm sir, It's the honeymoon suit." she said frowning.

I looked to Bella again. The angry look on her face was gone. She stood there looking at me intently, her face unreadable. Great, not only do I have to worry about a repeat of what had happened in Bella's house, with Charlie downstairs I might add, but now I have to be alone with her in the honeymoon suit. Fait is twisted.

"We'll take it." I said, silently hoping the temptation wont be as bad as it was. I payed, taking the key and turning around to face a very pale Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"I'm fine can we just go to the room now?" she asked. Her usually whit skin was practically transparent, I could see very vein in her neck. They were like beacons, and I followed them intently. The way they curved and passed beneath each other. The blue of them standing out starkly against the new paleness of her skin. I followed the lines down and watched them dip from her collar bone onto her shirt.

"Edward?" Bella asked, noticing me attention was not on the task at hand, getting to the room.

"Come on, Bella." I said gulping, my throat suddenly parched. So much for having little to no temptation.

We walked to the room hand in hand. When we reached the red door I hesitated. Of all rooms we got the honeymoon suit.

I slid the key into the slot and the green light flashed signaling it was open. We stepped inside, insure what we would be facing.

You opened the door to face a small entrance hall. A side table leaning against the wall by the door. When you walked through it you walked into a small living room, containing a love seat, and two oversized recliners. To the right a small kitchen and to the left the bedroom.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. The walls were a warm beige and most of the furniture was a blood red, how fitting. Although the room was bigger than most I still don't see what made it a honeymoon suit. Then again, the door the bedroom was still closed.

I looked to Bella. As if noticing my gaze was on her, she looked up at me her eyes wide.

"It's big" she said still staring at me.

"It could be bigger, do you want to sleep now or do you want to get something to eat first?" I asked. She still looked tired, and I know she hadn't slept since yesterday night.

"I don't want to sleep yet." she said almost instantly. Again I wished I could read her.

"You want to eat then?"

"Can we go somewhere and eat?" she asked her eyes pleading.

I smiled at her "sure"

**B.p.o.v.**

I was scared.

I was anxious to leave the hotel, and everything it suggested. I mean really... the honeymoon suit. Considering my 'mission' it would have been a godsend. But after that dream, I wasn't so sure. When we got on the plane I was fine, but as soon as I started to fell asleep, it started.

_The scenery was speeding past, Edward took my hand from the drivers side. I looked over to him smiling brightly. I was suddenly nervous. "Edward, I have something to tell you." I said never taking my eyes off him. "You know you can tell me anything" I took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward, I'm pregnant." He turned to look at me in his seat, taking his eyes off the road. I was hoping for joy, happiness to lite his eyes, Instead they grew dark, shaded. His jaw was set in a hard line. He looked away from me back at the road. As if I had never spoken. _

I jolted awake every time. It was the way Edward had looked am me when I told him the news. Was it just a dream or was there more to it. I needed Alice. I did not however have any energy left to worry about my 'plan' for tonight. I had figured that I would just be able to go to sleep at the hotel when we'd arrived. Obviously fate had other things in store for me. As soon as we'd stepped foot into th hotel room. I immediately felt the impact of what was expected to happen in the room. Maybe Jasper was wrong. I mean it could happen, right? Damn it! No! I was doing the right thing. It was just a dream. Dreams don't have to mean anything.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked, snapping me back into reality.

"Can we just walk around for a while till we find someplace? The sun is almost set and it's cloudy anyway."

'You know Bella you don't have to keep asking me to do stuff right, It's your vacation too you know" he said smiling my favorite half smile.

"I know but I want you to have fun too"

"Any where you are I have fun" he said his tone taking on an edge of seriousness.

'So is that a yes" I said jokingly.

"Yes" he said, smiling even wider.

We turned around and headed back out the way we came. We walked around aimlessly for a while, until my stomach betrayed me, groaning loudly. Edward dragged me into the closest restaurant, which was a quaint little dinner. We grabbed a booth by the window and waited for the waiter.

On a whim I decided to play a game.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I said smiling

He looked up at me, panic stricken.

"'Oh no you're not getting me with that one. When Emmett got bored the one time he hmade us all play that. It was not pretty."

'Why what happened?"

"Let me just say that I now have a intense fear of Budweiser and pop rocks." he said seriously.

I couldn't hold it back then, I started laughing till I was practically in tears.

"You think that was funny?' Edward said, looking at me with a devilish grin. My laughter died down some by then. Edward growled deep in his throat. Withing second I was laughing again, Edward tickling me. I tried futilely to push him away but he grabbed my wrists lightly. Unknowingly bringing me closer to him. Our mouths were just inches apart. We had both been careful not to get to close to each other after what had happened at my house. I looked him in the eye uncertainly only to find him gazing at my lips. For the second time in 12 hours I could see little flecks of green form in his eyes. He started to lean in further, and just as our mouths were about to touch... the waiter, or should I say waitress decided that then was a good time to take our orders.

She cleared her throat from beside us, causing Edward to release me. Again the moment was lost. If things like this kept happening I would never get any further.

I looked up at the waitress and sighed. Great another young pretty little thing who spent her whole time acting as if I was nonexistent and trying to flirt with Edward, only to get frustrated when he didn't return her smiles.

This would not be easy.

**A/N It's 4:18 in the morning i'm tired. :O I know that this chapter totally sucked, at least I think it did but don't worry it will get better. Trust me, I have plans. **

**Also, im not sure when I'm gonna post thee next chapter. I usually update at my school in the library but, it's closing this week so no more for that. I'm just gonna have to got to the public library for the summer, or until I get the internet. But don't worry I wont make you late too long. Especially if I get what?** **Hope you liked it watch out for the next Chapter!**

**-Timber Bluebloods359**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 8**

**B.p.o.v.**

Walking home it hit me that Edward and I were in Chicago, the place he was changed, the place his parents died. Wouldn't being here bother him at all? I just had to ask.

"Edward, how long has it been since you've been in Chicago?"

He turned his head to look at me. We were walking back to the hotel, still not touching. I felt like I felt when we first started talking last year in school. Neither of us were very sure about where we stood with one another. This was getting ridiculous. I was getting no where.

"When I was changed, Carlisle and I had to leave. There were to many people for me to handle. We went to Denali until I could better control myself. Then, after a while I began to feel...restricted. I hated being told what to do, I still do. So I left, I left Carlisle, and Denali and started to- well you know about that part." He admitted looking away guiltily.

"About a year after I rejoined Carlisle I came back for a while, just to take care of a few things. I haven't been back until now**"**

"What did you have to take care of?" I was flinging questions at him now. Not only because I wanted answers but because this was the most he spoke to me since before what happened between us in my bedroom.

"I wanted to visit my mothers grave, I also needed to make sure everything involving the house were in order."

"What house?"

"When they died they left me the house we lived in."

"What happened to it?"

"Nothing happened to it."

That one threw me for a loop. If he had a house in Chicago, and we were in Chicago, Why were we not staying there?

"What?" He asked looking at me. I had turned my face away from him, thinking.

"Huh? oh, nothing. Just thinking." I said, causing Edward to groan.

"It's aggravating not knowing what your thinking."

"You could always ask me you know."

"Come on Bella, it's not the same. When you tell me what your thinking, you edit."

"Fine I will tell you exactly what I was thinking. I was wondering why, if were in Chicago, and you have a house in Chicago. Why were not staying at your house instead of the hotel."

He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his angelic face.

"Would you want to stay there?" he asked hesitantly. Would it hurt him to go there and see everything he had leftbehind? Everything he lost?

"Only if you wanted to. I was just wondering."

His features softened slightly. "O.K. lets just go get our stuff from the hotel."

"Are you sure. We don't have to if you don't want to. I know it must be weird staying in the house where you family used to live. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Edward turned to look at me and smiled. Bringing his hand up to stroke my hair, The first contact since the dinner. "Its fine. Besides, it's definitely going to be better than the honeymoon suit."

If only he knew how right he was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**B.p.o.v.**

Our thing were still where we left them, in the entry way. We just grabbed them quickly and left. I never even got to see what was behind the bedroom door. We took a cab to the house, Edward said it was too far to walk with all of our luggage.

We weren't even a block from the hotel when Edward suddenly leaned over and placed his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I sat absolutely still not breathing.

When he sat back up he looked at me puzzled.

"What's wrong?' I asked nervously.

"You smell...different. "

"Different how?"

"I don't know I just noticed it now. It's subtle. I probably would have know sooner but we were outside."

"What does it smell like?"

"It still smells like you only... more, it's the same smell only intensified."

I brought my wrist to my nose and inhaled. I smelled nothing.

"I don't smell anything."

I turned to Edward to find him laughing softly.

"What?"

He whispered, leaning closer to me, so that the cabby, thankfully an older man, wouldn't overhear.

"You can't smell it Bella. Its not your skin. It's deeper. It's blood."

Blood? O.K. now I was confused. Had I cut myself? I definitely would have felt it...right? I gave myself a quick once over.

Edward sighed softly from beside me.

"No, It's not like that. It's deeper. I don't know. I can't explain it. Its you but more potent."

"Is it O.K.? For you I mean. Can you handle it?" I knew how hard it was for him to be near me or with me as it was. I didn't want this to be any harder on him that it had to be. He just looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile, then sighed.

"Bella." he breathed leaning towards me again. Time slowed almost to a stop as he inched agonizingly closer. He touched his nose against my neck lightly, inhaling deeply.

"I think your underestimating my self control." he breathed, his breath fanning out across my neck, making the hairs on my arms stand up.

He pulled back and looked past me abruptly.

"Well, here we are." the cabby said. I turned and looked out my window. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. But then again, I didn't know much about Edwards past. Only the basics: His parents names, and the city he grew up. I couldn't blame Edward for not telling me. He didn't remember much of his past life after the change. Then again, it also didn't help that he wasn't really all that coherent before the change, due to how sick he was.

I opened the door of the cab and stepped out as Edward payed the cabby. The house was gorgeous. Nothing massive like the house they lived in now, but rather a quaint, white Victorian,( I should have a pic on my profile within the next few days if it's not there already) on a nearly deserted road. I hadn't even realized that we left town. One minute we were there and next we were in the middle of nowhere, it was a bit like the twilight zone.

"Well? What do you think" Edward asked from beside me.

"It's beautiful. How come you never told me about it before?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He just shrugged. "It never came up." he stated simply. I wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He would tell me when he was ready.

He hooked his arm around my waist and guided me up the walkway. I was thankful that the earlier hesitancy was gone. When he slid the key in and opened the door, it was like walking into the past. Everything looked antique, as if it was there when Edward and his family had lived there. Everything was just updated, but not modern. It looked like Edward had put time into keeping it the same, A replica of his childhood home. You opened the door into a foyer area. Holding a small coat rack and a side table, both seemed really old.

Edward followed behind me and set our things down next to the door. He paused, looking over at me.

"Come on I'll give you a tour." he said taking my hand in his.

We walked out of the foyer and turned right, into a small living room. There was a large brown leather couch surrounding a wooden coffee table. I couldn't tell if the couch was original though. I turned my head to ask but was caught off guard by what caught my eye. The room, I realized, was larger than it seemed. When you looked to the right you saw a small step, jutting from the hardwood floors. There was a large stained glass window showing the picture of the angel Gabriel on it. I didn't look at it much. For I was too distracted by what stood in front of it before I really got a chance to look. There, standing proudly in front of it, was a large grand piano. The keys shining softly in the glow of the lights overhead.

I smiled to myself, of course Edward would have a piano in his home, no matter where he lived. This was the one he probably learned to play on.

"This is the living room." he said beside me still.

Then he propelled us through a set of double doors into what seemed like a kitchen. It was probably the most modern part of the house, it had a steel sink and a old fashioned 'ice box' refrigerator. Did they have those in 1918? I would have to look it up when I got home. I doubt he would have a computer in the house.

"The kitchen, we should probably go out and buy you some food tomorrow. I'll probably rent a car while were out too."

"O.K." I said still slightly dazed by everything. Then we were off again out of the kitchen and into a dinning room with a large oak table in the center of the room. Even though the table was large there were only four chairs. One, I'm guessing, was for guests. And then, standing off to the side of the room in the corner against the wall was a china cabinet. All the plates inside were shining proudly at us. Edward definitely spent more time on this place then he let on.

"Dinning room." he said simply. By now I just had to ask.

"Edward, how did you keep the house so clean?"

"I've had caretakers, and a cleaning crew come here once a month and take care of it for me."

"Oh" I said lamely, why was he acting so strange. Was it the smell he was talking about in the cab ride. Was I making him thirsty-er? His eyes were light, so it probably wasn't that

Then, before I knew it we were heading up a flight of stairs. Once on the landing we turned left into a small bedroom. a bed, dresser, and side table made up the only furniture in the room. But as plain as it was I knew it was Edward's.

"And this is my room."

The way he said it made me remember why we were really here. I had a plan, one that would require us being in that room. I turned from facing him to looking at the room with a new eyes. I would give myself to him in this room, this bed. And hopefully when he finds out what I'd done, which I was sure he would eventually, he would be able to forgive me. At least I hope.

When I was don't we went to the bathroom. The entire time we were upstairs I wondered wether or not he would show me his parents room. When we stopped in front of the only door we hadn't been in I was sure he would. It had to mean something to him. I mean we were in the house he grew up, the last place he lived before he 'died' and the last place his family was together. But so far it seemed as if it meant nothing to him at all. When the door opened he just stated simply that it was his parents room.

The room was simple. It held just a bed, dresser, and night stand. It was set up almost identically to Edwards. The only difference was there was a small sitting area infront of a large window. I was looking around the room taking it all in when something caught my eye on the dresser. There shining like a becon, was a small silver frame sitting on an angle in the corner of the dresser. I walked closer and picked it up.

It was a family portrait. Edwards mom, Elizabeth, sat proudly in a chair, her auburn hair cascading lightly down her shoulders. Her saphire eyes sending out a warm maternal look out of the painting. Standing tall and proud to her left was Edwards father. His black hair, like Edwards, was disheveled across his brow. His eyes held such a vibrancey tha it made my heart lurch. You could tell he loved his family.. You could see the love and happyness swiming in his dark green eyes. And there on the right stood Edward, human and happy, smiling at the camera. He was younger in this picture, no older than thirteen, you could tell by the freckles adorning his face. He seemed so young and exuberant. His hair was nearly the same then, if not a little redder now, and still hung in an unruly mop across his head. He was grinning broadly as if was christmas and he had gotten his favorite toy. The only thing that had changed dramatically from then and now were his eyes. They were not the ebony black that I loved so much, but a stunning, radiant green. I had seen them like this only once before. In my bedroom the night before this. In that moment in his parents room I realized that there was nothing more that I wanted then to be in a portrait like the one my hands held now.

"Are you ready?" Edward called quietly from the doorway. I placed the picture down lightly where I had found it and left the room, more determined than ever.

"Come on." Edward said closing the door.

I yawned, realizing that I hadn't actually slept for longer than I was used to.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I said while yawning again.

"Ok, you can sleep in my room."

We went downstairs grabbed the bags and returned to his room. I changed in the bathroom, not really caring what I was wearing. I returned to the room, Edward waiting for me patiently, and fell asleep on the bed, curled up in his arms, hoping they would keep the nightmare at bay.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for the new chapter but hopefully you will forgive me since I am posting TWO instead of one. While I was waiting to get to a computer, I wrote another one. See the wait was worth it. Not to mention that the next chapter may be the one you've all been waiting for! Also, this chapter wasn't the most 'seductive' but don't worry it's not just a pointless filler chapter like the next one. This chapter ask's a ton of questions that will be answered in the next few chapters. Also sadly I think I only have Maybe two more chapter till the story is done :( I just hope that It all ends well for Bella and Edward. Read em' and find out! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 9**

**B.p.o.v.**

I woke up to find Edward gone.

I swung my legs over the bed lazily, and made my way to the door. When I opened it I could hear the soft notes of the piano downstairs. The notes drifting up the stairway, wrapping themselves around me, pulling me downstairs. The notes were light, as if they were floating on air. Then, a harder note came into the mix, creating an eerie melody. I padded lightly down the stairs and just before I hit the bottom, Edward started to sing, his voice rising from him like and angel. I halted in my place as I heard the words ring true.

_Hmmmmmnnnnnn_

_Nuh, Nuh_

_Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh_

_I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you oh, it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. _

Then the notes became harder, more heartfelt, urgent. I began moving again, walking across the dining room, until I saw him, looking out the window into the night. His fingers moving gracefully over the keys as his melodious voice filled the room again.

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wont be the same._

_Ohh_

_Nuh, Nuh_

_Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh_

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't_

_Ohhh._

_I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wont be the same._

_Ohhh._

_I've had my wake up wont you wake up? I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it. It happened, you passed by. _

_Now your gone, now your gone. There you go, there you go. _

_Somewhere I can't bring you back._

_Now your gone now your gone. There you go there you go. _

_Somewhere your not coming back._

The words coming from his mouth answered the question I had asked myself earlier. Being in this house did have an effect on him. Even thought it had been decades since he had lost his parents, he still missed them. My thoughts brought me further still, until I was next to him on the piano bench. He knew I was there, I knew it. But he didn't seem disturbed at all by my presence he just continued on with the song. Singing the emotions he couldn't say himself.

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wont be the same._

_Ohh. _

_The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it wont be the same. _

_Ohhh, _

_Nuh, Nuh_

_Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh_

_I miss you._

The notes stopped then, his hands resting lightly on the keys. His face was still facing the window, but I knew his eyes had closed.

"Oh, Edward." I said lightly.

He turned to face me, and my heart broke.

He looked so young and vulnerable. The pain evident in his eyes. And thought I knew he could not cry, I found myself crying for him. I didn't know how he could have kept it all bottled up inside for all these years but finally, here, in his real home, he let it show.

Before I knew it we were in each others arms, holding each other as if we the other was the only person in the world who knew, who understood.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. When finally, we broke apart. Our eyes locked on one another, looking into each other souls. I knew I was going to start crying again so I broke the connection and looked down, not wanting Edward to see my tears.

His hand cupped my chin, wiping away the tears that had fallen there and brought my head up. My gaze meeting his again.

"Bella." He whispered as he leaned in, inches from my face. Then our lips collided for the first time in what seemed like forever.

This kiss started off slow, his mouth moving against mine in a gentle caress. However, when my mind finally realized what was happening, I brought my hands up behind his neck, weaving my fingers through his hair as my lips started to move against his.

It seemed as if it was the cue he was waiting for. As soon as my fingers tangled in his hair and my mouth started to move against him. His lips pulled apart for a moment, still centimeters apart. I don't know what he was thinking in that moment but I would have given anything to find out. I hadn't even had the chance to finish that thought before his lips were on me again, welding us together.

His hands snaked themselves around my waist as he moved closer. He made a sound low in his throat, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. His mouth opened and his tongue slipped out, gliding over my bottom lip. I opened for him and within moments our tongues were dancing. Then, somehow managing not to break the kiss, he lifted us from the bench. My legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist.

My hands roamed from his hair down to his chest. His hand brushed against the bottom of my breast and I moaned, thankful I had not worn a bra to bed. My head was spinning and I had no idea how I was managing to breath when I was suddenly placed down on something soft. Edward followed me down, using his left hand to keep most of his weight off of me. With both of my legs free, I unwrapped one from his lower back and slid along his torso. With his free hand he slipped his hand from my side and dragged it from my collar bone to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers splayed, he inched up under my shirt until he reached my breast. He broke the kiss to trail a path of fire along my jaw down to my neck. I sucked in much needed air.

He sat up abruptly and pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his chest. His skin gleaming off the light of the moon coming in through the small window, the only light in the room. I dragged my gaze from his bare chest to his face. The lines and angles of his face were alight with passion and his eyes were locked on mine. He looked uncertain. It was then that I realized why. His eyes were absolutely glowing. Once again the topaz was gone, only to be replaced by a vibrant green. They were absolutely stunning.

He was waiting to see if I would notice them. I knew I had to do something fast, or the moment could be lost...again. I leaned up with him still straddling my waist, and pulled my own shirt off. The entire time my eyes stayed locked with his. Broken only by the material coming over my head. He blinked at me before his eyes swept over my bare torso. He leaned down again and hungrily captured my mouth with his again, pushing me back down into the carpet. His hand roamed down to my pants to unhook them. He began sliding them down and I lifted my hips and when they were low enough, I kicked them to the floor. His hand slid up my thigh. My hands roaming over the skin of his bare back then to the zipper of his pants. When he realized what I was doing he rolled off of me to remove them himself. Reveling his powerful legs wrapped in dark silk boxers.

He shocked me when, instead of kissing me again he moved back in the bed and kneeled in between my thighs. I gripped the sheets tightly, not having anything else to hang onto. He leaned down and kissed up my leg. When he reached the thin strap of my panties he opened his mouth and grabbed it in his teeth. He pulled them down slowly and then they were off, leaving me fully exposed. He leaned up on his knees and looked down at me, enjoying his handy work.

I could see the hunger in his eyes. I knew then without a doubt that within the next few minutes that we both would loose ourselves in one another. Give in to our desires. It seems that the 'seduction' wouldn't take a lot of effort after all. It was then that the guilt washed over my like ice water. What was I doing? I knew that if I slept with him I would get pregnant. Then again, he knew too right? He knew what would happen if we took things further.

Still, I felt like I was lying to him by not telling him that I knew. Wouldn't it be better if he found out that I new from me telling him now, warning him, now than It would if he found out I knew later but didn't tell him. My thought were confusing me more than anything. He had to want this too or he wouldn't be doing this right now right? Maybe I should just lay back and enjoy it. He knew what he was getting himself into, he knew the result.

Even thought I kept telling myself that he knew what he was doing, I couldn't get over that fact that I knew as well. I came here hoping that this would happen. I was here for the sole reason of getting Edward into bed. Instantly I felt dirty, like the moment was tainted with lies, and the withholding of truth. Edward began to lean towards me again but I could no longer see the look in his eyes without feeling guilty. I wanted our first time to be special. It wouldn't mean anything with the lies between us now. Si I decided to do the hardest thing I have ever done. To say

"Edward." he murmured my name as he kissed and nipped up my stomach. He was only a kiss or two from my breast when I said,

"We can't do this." He froze in place, his mouth on my collar bone. He leaned up pinning me with his emerald gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"I have a confession to make." I said hoping I was doing the right thing.

**Come on mow you didn't really think I would end it hat easily now did you. Don't worry it's not over. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 10**

He blinked, I had expected a more active response from him. It was only seconds before he bowed his head, his eyes downcast as well.

"I have something to tell you as well." he sighed. He rolled off of me and I sat up.

"You can go first." he said never taking his eyes off mine.

I sighed, what if telling him was the wrong thing to do? Even if it was, I knew I could not continue with this secret on my chest.

"Well, I know why your eyes are green. Jasper told me. Also, I know that if we continue..." I blushed furiously and waved my hand outward. "This. I will get pregnant,.Alice told me. But don't be mad, she only wants us to be happy. She didn't even brake your promise, she made it after she told me. Yesterday, when we went shopping, we went so that she could get me more...seductive cloths for you. We were hoping we could bring a different... hunger in you. That's why I've been dressing so...revealing. I was hoping to play off of your desires so that we would... you know. But then just now when I realized how close I was to succeeding,. I couldn't. I want our first time together to be special. And it cant be with all the secrets I was holding from you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. Alice told me that you didn't want this to happen, that you were set against it. I know it's wrong to force you into a commitment you don't want. I'm sorry, Edward, I'm so so sorry."I finished, a tear sliding down my cheek.

I was still looking into his eyes, the green in them fading as I spoke. Great I thought. I had my chance and now I ruined it. Edward was just staring at me, unmoving. The silence in the room stretched between us, Until, with a single question he broke it.

"What did you get when you were shopping?" I was so shocked by the question that I immediately answered.

"Lingerie"I was caught off guard when the fading green became stronger once again. Then comprehension flickered across his face.

"Oh, I see."

"You see what?"

"Why you smell different."

"What?"

"I said I know why you smell different, Charlie mentioned that you were on the pill. You stopped taking it haven't you. It's making the hormones they were suppressing speed through you bloodstream full force."

Why was he avoiding the problem here? I looked down, breaking our gaze.

"Your wrong you know." he said. Again, lifting my face with his thumb under my chin.

"About what?" I breathed. My body still humming.

He looked at me then, his eyes reflecting pure sincerity.

"I do want this baby."

"What? But Alice said you just stormed out of the house saying that it wasn't fair."

"I did, but not because I didn't want it to happen. Because, I was afraid of how you would react. Bella, your eighteen years old. Your going to give you life up in ten months for me. How could I ask you to give up your last ten months of normalcy for me too, when your already giving me so much by simply being with me?"

"Bella, What about Charlie, Renee, Phil, school, your friends?"He asked suddenly serious I looked directly at him.

"Charlie, Renee, and Phil would be disappointed but what can they do? Im eighteen I can make my own decisions. And as for school and my friends, I can keep going to school there are only a few months left. Plus I wont start showing for like three months so I have the time to fully explain to everybody. My friends will understand." I shrugged. "And if they don't, then I guess they aren't really my friends then are they?" I finished.

He smiled at me before leaning forward to kiss me again. This time I broke it.

"So you want to..." I trailed off suggestively. He smiled then and my heart filled with light.

"Yes." he said smiling again. "I do. But first... I want to see what you and Alice picked out for me." He said devilishly. Again, I blushed.

"So your not mad?" I asked skeptically.

"Of corse not Bella. If you truly want this and are willing to proceed. I'm willing to give it to you."

I was so happy that I just kissed him. He pulled back a few seconds later and I looked at him confused. He just smiled.

"I was serious when I told you I wanted to see what you got for me."

My mouth formed an 'O' as I understood what he wanted. Then I smiled back, suddenly nervous.

"Give me five minutes." I said and I jumped out of bed and practically ran to the door. I stopped when I hear Edward groan from the bed. I looked back only to see him staring at me, his eyes gleaming brighter.

Oh, I forgot.

I had no cloths on.

I blushed deeper.

"Hurry." he said, his voice sounding strained. I turned and grabbed something from my bag and ran to the bathroom. Once I reached it I shut the door and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw left me stunned. My face was flushed. With little red splotches over it, the end result of the blushing. My hair was a mess and was sitting in various clumps on my head. My lips were pink a swollen. I looked down at the garments in my hand.

The top was a blood-red skintight corset with a flower design on the side in silver stitching. The bottom was a small scrap of fabric that was considered underwear. They matched the corset perfectly. They too, were red and on the one side was a small fallen pedal from the flower on the top. Once I had it on I brushed my hair out quickly and let it flow freely around me. I sprayed a small amount of the perfume Alice also got for me when we were shopping. She said it was the closest thing she could find to my natural scent. Finally, I put on a little mascara and, taking a deep breath to steady myself, opened the door.

When I did my jaw hit the floor. There, adorning the hallway were hundreds of red and white rose petals showered all over the floor. The hall light was off but I didn't have to worry about seeing where I was going because there were dozens or dark purple candles lighting the way back to the bedroom. I padded lightly down the hall. When I reached the door, it was slightly ajar and I just pushed it open the rest of the way. The door opened and I realized that it was not only the hallway that was adorned in rose petals and candles but the entire room was aglow in the softness of candle light. The petals on the floor giving off the light scent of roses.

Edwards head snapped over to me the minute I opened the door. His eyes grew wide as he took in my state of undress. He gulped and I knew that he was just as nervous as I was. He was still clad in only his boxers. The warm glow from the candles causing his skin to look golden.

"Come here." he whispered, as I stood in the door. I did as he asked and when I was in reaching distance from him he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down to him, fastening our mouths together. He shifted me to the left so that I rolled off of him and he could position himself over me. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, his eyes roaming my body.

"Beautiful." he murmured as his lips came down upon mine again. There was no hesitance in the way his lips crushed mine, just the mind numbing passion that filled us both. His hands roamed my face down to the top of the corset before cupping my breast through the fabric. I arched my back and moaned low in my throat. My body was on fire, every nerve ending growing more and more sensitive at every touch. His hand moved from my breast to the ties before undoing them and slipping the top off completely He kissed from my mouth to my neck and continued further. When he reached my breast he kissed it before taking my nipple in his mouth. I cried out holding his head to my body. His other hand roamed from my side to my other nipple spinning the hardened nub in his fingertips.

His head moved down, and he planted kisses along my stomach again. This time he seemed to be more gentle, taking his time, He splayed his fingers out wide and just placed them on my stomach.

"Your sure?" he breathed looking up at me his eyes held something I had never seen there before. Hope.

"Yes." I choked out.

He didn't answer just moved lower and pulled the small strip of fabric from my hips.

I stopped breathing.

Just when I thought I knew what was coming next he moved up again and brought his lips to mine again. His hand once again moved from my midriff, as if he was memorizing every contour of my skin, down to my core. His finger pushed into me, stroking deep caresses, as they danced inside of me. Desire pooled low as his fingers stroked. His hands leaving a trail of sensation in their wake. My body was humming, every nerve ending was on fire. An inner coil seemed to tighten with every stroke of his fingers. Until, the coil burst. Pleasure coursing through my veins as the world exploded.

Edward moved then, a languid and graceful movement causing the bed to rock slightly from the shifting weight. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken off his boxers until I looked down and saw his erection jutting proudly. A thick blanket of fear fell upon me then. I had never felt so small. He was _way _too big.

He moved again positioning himself at my entrance. Then he stopped, and looked at me for permission. I nodded and he shifted again, his hips fitting themselves in-between my thighs. He resumed kissing my neck, most likely to distract me from the pain that was sure to come. He moved himself, slowly, into me.

He was too big, it was impossible. The pain was unbelievable, I thought as I bit my lip to hold back the tears. My small body was trying to stretch, to make room for the length of him. It was like I was being pulled apart from the inside out. It was just to much and without realizing it I gasped. He pulled away from me looking into my eyes.

"Shhh, Bella, It's ok. It's supposed to hurt the first time. Just give me some time. I promise I can make you feel good."

"O.K." I whispered

He pushed further still, his eyes boring into mine. I could feel him at my barrier. My eyes grew wide. He leaned down and kissed me again. Our tongues dancing with each other and then with one sudden, fluid movement, his hips shot forward, breaking through the thin barrier. He stilled then, within me, as my body was wracked with pain, as it stretched to accommodate the length of him. One solitary tear slid down my cheek as I rode it out. That was it, my innocence was lost. Then when I could no longer feel the pain, I motioned for Edward to continue. He pulled back slowly, once. The dragging sensation causing a tingle to flow through my bloodstream. A moan escaped me as he surged forward, harder this time, through my delicate folds.

Then he repeated the action again and again, driving himself deeper, the pressure a constant reminder of his invasion. Each stoke winding me tighter and tighter till the room seemed to still, then explode, as once again the world erupted in color and I cried out.

"Oh, god Bella." Edward rasped, as he fell with me riding out the waves of pleasure as my muscled clenched around him. I felt a spurt of hot liquid erupt from him ,as he stilled inside of me, the rest of him shaking with hid release.

Then we collapsed together, spent. Edward lay there beside me. Smiling to himself as if he had just won a prize. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, Edward, stroking my hair every once and a while. The candles still flickering off the walls, causing them to glow warmly.

'You know..." Edward said neither of us needing to look at each other, his fingers gliding over my hair.

"You might not get pregnant your first time." He said seductively. I looked over at him raising my eyebrows in question. He was staring at me and when our eyes met he grinned devilishly.

"Again." He growled, and we did.

**Well, there you have it the final chapter of The Seduction of Edward. It really was fun writing this one and than you for all of the wonderful reviews. I must admit, this was oneo f the most difficult chapters I've written, but in the end I think I got it right. Now I'll leave it up to you readers. This story is over. Bella has done what she set out to do. But if some of you feel that you want to know what happens after this I am not opposed to writing a sequel. However, I will not write one if you do not want to read one. Just lemme me know if the feedback is strong enough, I will continue. Review!!!!**


	11. Sequal Anyone?

Thank you for all of the reviews!!!!!! they really do mean alot!!!!

and for those of you who wanted one there will be a sequel it will be titled "Stained Glass Windows" Read it!!!

Also, the song i used in the ninth chapter was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. And lastly, i added pics for this story on my profile check it out!


	12. Bonus Anyone?

1**The Seduction of Edward **

**Chapter 9 and 10 re-write in E.p.o.v. **

I paced the floors in a daze. I hadn't been in this house for nearly ninety years. It was beginning to jog my memories, memories I had thought were long ago forgotten. I could vaguely remember my mother sitting beside me on the piano bench, teaching me what looked like chopsticks. My father coming through the door from work, my mother and I greeting him as he walked into the living room. My father coughing into a handkerchief that came away stained with blood, him telling us he was fine while my mom and I looked on with grim expressions.

I couldn't help but be slightly bitter that something that had killed my parents and all thousands of other people, the thing that ultimately killed me, at least in a way, was now, in this day and age, preventable. A large part of me is unmeasurably proud of Carlisle, he was one of the people who were preventing people from meeting the same fate as my family and I had. It was seeing him help so many people that prompted me into going into the medicine field. I couldn't go into practice though, as much as I wished I could I would never look old enough add that to the fact that my control was no where near as strong as Carlisle's was. I had a long way to go until then.

I couldn't help but wonder how my life would be different if things had not ended the way they had. I took a seat in front of the piano and began to play softly a song that I wrote for my mother. I didn't play it often, in fact, I hadn't played it in a few decades. I was trying not to think about the what if's in my existence but it seemed impossible to avoid them in this house. Where would I have ended up? No doubt dead by now. I most likely would have followed in my fathers footsteps and became a lawyer, he had always wanted me to go into the family business. I would have lived to see the rise in the economy after the depression, would have gone to school. I would have gotten married and had a family of my own carrying on the family name before I died of old age well past my prime.

Things were different now. I was different. Now, I would never dream of becoming a lawyer, I will never reach my old age, I won't even get the chance to become legal to drink, not that I could drink now anyway. And as for the wife and kids. I wouldn't want either unless it was Bella. I wouldn't be able to love any other but her, even back then. I may have had to settle for something less but even then my heart would belong only to her.

I thought of the way my parents face would light up if had brought Bella to meet them, they always asked me why I showed no interest in any of the girls in Chicago, and I hadn't because none of them were Bella. I missed my parents, deeply. I couldn't remember much of them but what I did I held on tight to. I was beginning to feel like I had back then, before the disease hit. My fingers stilled on the ivory keys. Grief was something I was not prepared for when I came in here. I had thought that I had those feelings lock away, forgotten. But when I turned the key and opened the door it was like I unlocked those emotion that I had buried so deeply within. I barely registered when I began a newer song, one that related the way I was feeling completely.

. Hmmmmmnnnnnn

Nuh, Nuh

Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh

I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you oh, it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly.

I smelt her before I heard her, I didn't have to look to know she was there, watching me. I had the fleeting thought that I should stop the song and go to her, but I couldn't I had to get this out, I couldn't burry it again.

The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wont be the same.

Ohh

Nuh, Nuh

Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh

I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't

Ohhh.

I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly.

The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wont be the same.

Ohhh.

I've had my wake up wont you wake up? I keep asking why

And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it. It happened, you passed by.

Now your gone, now your gone. There you go, there you go.

Somewhere I can't bring you back.

Now your gone now your gone. There you go there you go.

Somewhere your not coming back.

If only I had gotten to tell my parents that I loved them. I never even had the chance to tell them goodbye. This song was the closest I could come, and I poured myself into it as much as I could.

The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wont be the same.

Ohh.

The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it wont be the same.

Ohhh,

Nuh, Nuh

Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh

I miss you.

I closed my eyes as the last cord rang out, feeling lost, yet somehow strangely better. I had finally found some form of closure.

"Oh Edward," Bella said from where she was standing at the bottom of the steps. I turned so I could face her as she walked to the bench and sat beside me. She was crying, her cheeks flushed and pale, a huge contrast to her red and puffy eyes. I closed the small distance between us and wrapped my hands around her, holding her to me, unable to bear not having here there. We stayed like that for a while, holding each other and I knew that there was no place else I'd rather be at that very moment than here, in her arms. When she settled down we pulled away from each other and I found myself lost in her eyes. My earlier thoughts hit me with a burst of intuition. I could have the future I may have had had I been human, a small part of what I could have become, a father. The ability to bring a life into the world when I had taken so many. I could have the loving wife and the child, I could have it all, with Bella, all I had to do was follow through what Alice had foreseen. I thought back to the vision, the yellow nursery, Bella smiling contentedly as she leaned her head back against me. We were happy then, weren't we?

Bella's eyes left mine and I could feel the absence of her gaze deep within my heart. I couldn't stand to see her looking so vulnerable. I took her fragile chin in my hand and pulled her eyes back up to meet mine. She was what I needed, she was what could make my life whole, complete.

"Bella." I whispered, my mind finally acknowledging that I was going to do this. I was going to make Alice's vision come true. I would have the wife, the family that I had thought was once denied from me. I just hoped that in the end, Bella wouldn't regret losing her last few months living as a human. I would not be able to handle her resentment if I caused her to feel any. I leaned into her, chasing away the negative thoughts as our lips crashed together in a combination of fire and ice. I tried to keep the kiss gentle, not wanting to scare her off if I became to forceful, yet, when she brought her hand up and cupped it around the back of my neck until I was close enough o feel the heat radiating from her skin, scant inches in front of me, I halted. I leaned away from her breaking the kiss, yet not really moving far at all. I looked at the amazing being in front of me. Bella, my Bella. I loved her, truly, deeply loved her with ever ion of my being. And as much as I hated myself for being so selfish as to keep her, to go forward with the plan to change her into the creature I became. I knew that deep down; I wanted her to stay with me forever. I didn't want to ever have to feel the pain of her passing, even if it would only last long enough for me to end it. I leaned forward again, no longer willing to go without her lips on mine for a moment longer. I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist and a part of me couldn't help but to think that if things went as planned, I would be wrapping my hands around our baby just as my hands were now. My thoughts were becoming muddled the longer our lips were crashing together and I knew I must have been growling but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at that moment other than the fact that I loved Bella, needed Bella, more than I had even known. I parted my mouth slightly and stroked her bottom lip with my tongue. I had thought about doing this for quite some time now, but I knew I had to be even more careful then ever to keep her delicate skin from my teeth. I knew that her swallowing a small amount of my venom wouldn't hurt her. After she ate off of that piece of pizza I had chewed from I'd consulted Carlisle of the risks of swallowing venom. But right now I desperately needed to taste her. It was like someone had broken the floodgates and all of the pent up desire I had for her was unleashed, but I couldn't do this here, I thought. I stood up slowly, supporting Bella's weight in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and it took all the control I had not to take here right there, in the middle of the room. She deserved better than that thought, and I was willing to do everything in my power to make this a good experience for us. My hands roamed her body as I moved us from the piano bench to my room. I kept my weight off her as she unwrapped her legs and let one glide along my torso, it felt like a warm fire gliding along my icy skin. I moved my lips to the base of her neck and I could feel her pulse racing beneath my lips yet, I didn't feel the thirst threatening to consume me. It was like my desire for Bella was overriding the desire I had for her blood; I just hoped that it would stay that way. My hands roamed to the hem of her shirt and I spread my fingers, trying at gain as much contact as possible as I set to memorize ever curve and line of her delicate body. Still there was too much separating us, I needed to feel her, skin to skin, her warmth. I leaned up and took my shirt off, tossing it haphazardly over my head. Then I paused. There was no doubt in my mind that my eyes were a vibrant green right now. Bella had never seen my eyes their natural color, she probably assumed that they would be black as pitch what with our proximity. I watched as her gaze hardened into a steely determination. Then, I sat in awe as she leaned up at threw her shirt onto the floor. I blinked, needing to clear my head before I allowed my gaze to travel over her bare skin. She was perfect, her skin was flawless, like silk woven over bone. I couldn't take the distance anymore so I greedily recaptured her mouth with mine. I pressed her back to the bed while my hands searched eagerly for the waistline of her pants. With Bella's help they joined the pile of cloths that was forming on the floor. My fingers tingles with fire as my hand moved up her thigh, I could feel the warmth of her fingers like little licks of flame up my back and I nearly groaned in frustration. I was so caught up in the feeling that I didn't even notice her pulling at my pants. Without much effort I rolled over and pulled off the too tight pants, the nearness of her body causing my bare legs to warm slightly.

Instead of bringing myself back up to her lips I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her thigh, then I added another, then another. I could feel the pulsing heat from her core, smell her desire for me as it spilled from her in waves. My mouth grew dry as the monster in the back of my head growled in warning. I took one of the thin straps of the material that covered her carefully between my teeth and I pulled them down- inch by excruciating inch until they joined the nearly completely pile of discarded clothing on the floor. I leaned up and grinned, thoroughly pleased with the view placed in front of me. I had seen many women in various states of undree before, but none of them had caused this particular feeling to rise in me like a tidal wave. The woman laying in front of me was mine alone. I was nearly breathless with the need to possess her, to mark her like no other could. I truly didn't deserve her, the gift of her, open and willing for me. Did she know what would come of this? At the same moment that the thought entered my head it was gone, replaced by the madening haze of lust as another wave of her scent hit me. I leaned forward wanting, needing more than anything to have her taste on my lips again when she spoke, her voice a breathless whisper,

"'Edward." She panted as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her flat stomach. Her name escaped my lips as I nipped my way up.

"We can't do this." she breathed and my whole body froze. What happened? Had I some how hurt her already? "What's wrong?" I asked as I leaned back and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I have a confession to make." she murmured and I sighed before I rolled off her to the side. The distance was making her smell lighter, allowing me to think clearly, through the muddled haze of desire. "I have something to tell you as well. You can go first." I said, she needed to know. She had to know what she was getting herself into I realized as I looked into her eyes. She hesitated for a second before her words came out in a rush. "Well, I know why your eyes are green. Jasper told me. Also, I know that if we continue..." She blushed, the scarlet rooling up her neck as she gestured to us with her hands "This. I will get pregnant,.Alice told me. But don't be mad, she only wants us to be happy. She didn't even brake your promise, she made it after she told me. Yesterday, when we went shopping, we went so that she could get me more...seductive cloths for you. We were hoping we could bring a different... hunger in you. That's why I've been dressing so...revealing. I was hoping to play off of your desires so that we would... you know. But then just now when I realized how close I was to succeeding,. I couldn't. I want our first time together to be special. And it can't be with all the secrets I was holding from you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. Alice told me that you didn't want this to happen, that you were set against it. I know it's wrong to force you into a commitment you don't want. I'm sorry, Edward, I'm so so sorry." By the time she was finished her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and one fell softly down her cheek. She knew. She had known the whole time what she was doing. God, how could I have been so blind. I was at a loss for words as I stared at her in shock. I didn't even realized I had opened my mouth to speak until I heard the words tumbling from my lips. "What did you get when you were shopping?" "Lingerie." she answered, looking taken aback by my question. Then, a stray thought, an answer to one of my questions finally hit me. "Oh, I see." I murmured, more to myself then to her. "You see what?"

"Why you smell different."

"What?"

"I said I know why you smell different, Charlie mentioned that you were on the pill. You stopped taking it haven't you. It's making the hormones they were suppressing speed through you bloodstream full force." That definitely explained why her scent was suddenly stronger more like an entire bouquet then a single flower. She abruptly broke my gaze, her expression defeated. She thought that I was mad at her? That I blamed her for going after what she wanted most when I had told her time and time again that I would do anything for her, give her whatever she asked of me. She thought that she was forcing me into something that I didn't want. How wrong she was.

"Your wrong you know." I said placing my thumb under her chin as I brought her eyes to mine. " About what?" She whispered, a glimmer of hope forming in her eyes.

"I do want this baby." I finished, allowing the sincerity I felt to show through in my voice hoping she would hear it. "What? But Alice said you just stormed out of the house saying that it wasn't fair."

"I did, but not because I didn't want it to happen. Because, I was afraid of how you would react. Bella, your eighteen years old. Your going to give you life up in ten months for me. How could I ask you to give up your last ten months of normalcy for me too, when your already giving me so much by simply being with me?"

"Bella, What about Charlie, Renee, Phil, school, your friends?" I asked, needing to know that she full understood what she would be giving up.

"Charlie, Renee, and Phil would be disappointed but what can they do? Im eighteen I can make my own decisions. And as for school and my friends, I can keep going to school there are only a few months left. Plus I wont start showing for like three months so I have the time to fully explain to everybody. My friends will understand." She said shrugging "And if they don't, then I guess they aren't really my friends then are they?" her voice sounded certain, and I prayed that she was, that she wouldn't regret this later. I leaned in and kissed her, missing the taste of her on my tongue. I had fully intended to finish what we had started and I wasn't prepared when she pulled back from me.

"So you want to..." she asked blushing. I smiled. Then I realized what else I wanted at the moment. Bella deserved this to be as special as possible I thought as my mind drifted back to what I found packed in one of my bags. "Yes. I do. But first... I want to see what you and Alice picked out for me." I said and I could feel my smile growing larger. I needed to get her out of the room for one thing and I really wouldn't mind the opportunity to disrobe her again. "So your not mad?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Of corse not Bella. If you truly want this and are willing to proceed. I'm willing to give it to you."

She leaned forward and brought her mouth to mine but I needed to stay on track. This had to be special. I nearly laughed at the confusion on her face when I pulled back. I managed to somehow keep it to a smile.

"I was serious when I told you I wanted to see what you got for me."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise before her thoughts caught up to her.

"Give me five minutes." She said as she jumped out of bed. The light from the hallway framing her body perfectly. I let out a groan as I struggled to remain still. Bella froze, which did nothing to help my resolve. "Hurry." I ground out between clenched teeth. Finally she moved out the door and down the hall.

It took me only a few seconds to grab the things that Alice had managed to sneak into my bags. I took the candles and lit them the length of the hallway, leading into and surrounding the bedroom. Then, I spread the rose petals out in the same manner I placed the candles before I returned to the room and waited for her, suddenly nervous. The feeling grew as I heard the tumblers shift in the bathroom door and the small gasp she made as she saw what I had done. I kept my gaze on the floor, not wanting to spoil my surprise before she was closer. Her footsteps were soft and hesitant as she padded down the hall. When I heard her pause I looked up, my eyes lightening as I took in her outfit. I definitely needed to think Alice. The red of it seemed darker, more seductive as the glow of the candles hit it. I gulped, my throat dry. "Come here." I ordered when she didn't seemed frozen in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. She came towards me hesitantly, no longer as confident as she was before. When she was close enough I wrapped my arms around her. My mouth welding us together. I shifted until I was on top of her again, my eyes raking down her body. "Beautiful." I whispered before I leaned down and proceded to unwrap her body from her too restrictive clothing, kissing every inch of flesh I revealed. When her breasts burst free of her top I carefully took it into my mouth while I tended to the other one with my free hand. The moans coming from her mouth making it harder and harder to keep a steady pace when I was aching to claim her. My lips moved down, trailing kisses to her stomach and I splayed my fingers over her abdomen. "Your sure?" I asked, needing to hear her say it as I looked into her eyes. She chocked out a breathless 'yes' and I moved down to the small scrap of fabric that was left covering her. I grasped the side in my mouth and pulled it down, the scent coming from her making my head spin. When they too were on the floor I leaned up and captured her mouth again, allowing my hands to travel her body, to memorize the parts of her I hadn't yet seen. I didn't even realize the path my hands had taken me until the heat from her core was under my hands. Instinct flared as I allowed a finger to slip inside, her moan. My own body tightening as I felt her muscles clamping around my fingers. Not long after I had started she released, her cries causing my own need to heighten. I couldn't wait any longer.

I moved quickly, stripping off the last of the cloths I had on before returning, placing myself at her entrance. I looked to her, needing to see her, to reassure myself that I wasn't being selfish. I leaned down and trailed kisses up her throat, trying to distract her from the pain as I pressed myself to her opening and pushed forward. I stopped when she stiffened under me and gasped. "Shhh, Bella, It's ok. It's supposed to hurt the first time. Just give me some time. I promise I can make you feel good." I tried to assure her, hoping that I wasn't doing something wrong.

"O.K." She whispered her voice strained. I looked into her eyes as I moved froward again, then I felt myself press against her thin barrier. The heat of her surrounding me driving me insane that I was barely able to still. Her eyes widened in fear and I leaned forward and kissed her. While our tongues dances I surged forward, her innocence breaking easily with my invasion. I stilled as her walls clamped around me, adjusting to my size. I smelled the salt from her tears as my head rested in the crook of her shoulder. She pushed her hips up a little, motioning for me to continue. I pulled back out, nearly completely removing myself from her before I surged forward again, dragging a moan from her mouth. Her walls were gripping me tightly, the heat scorching me. I would never get enough of her. Never. Suddenly, she cried out, her muscles flexing. "Oh god, Bella." I rasped as I came, emptying myself deep within her. I rolled off her and lay beside her. Unable to hide my pride, I simply could not wipe the grin from my face. "You know.." I started as I played with her hair. "You might not get pregnant your first time." I finished, needing her again. She looked up at me questioning me with her gaze. I grinned as desire pooled low. "Again." I growled as I rolled onto her again.

**There you go, a special little bonus for you all. Hope you like it. **


	13. Redux

This is not a chapter, sorry, but you might find this even more interesting. I've been looking over my stories on this site- my older ones more so- and have decided that I am going to re-write the whole Seduction of Edward/Stained Glass series. I really don't like the way they are written and I know that now that I'm more experienced I can make them both better stories. The plot will be the same but I'll be adding a lot. I'll be posting them both together as one story I've decided to call A Stained Seduction. I'll be posting chapter one tonight. Please read them if you liked them, I assure you they will be better and very different.

-Bluebloods359


End file.
